resident evil
by muhammad dhani
Summary: naruto seorang polisi R.P.D ditugaskan secara langsung oleh presiden untuk mencari putrinya yang diculik oleh suatu kelompok disebuah desa kecil didaerah dallas-spanyol, terjadi hal-hal yang janggal dan aneh pada orang-orang didesa tersebut, ...
1. Chapter 1

RESIDENT EVIL

Disclaimer : naruto by masashi khisimoto

Resident evil by CAPCOM (saya pinjem dulu ya pak HIROYUKI KOBAYASHI''puppyeyes'' # Digampar)

It's real : resident evil by sora k. kira.

Pairing : naruto namikaze, hinata hyuuga and sakura haruno.

Genre : romance, horror.

Rate : T+

Author : Muhammad dhani

Warning : OC,OOC, AU, MISSTYPOS, ETC. Don't like don't read.

Naruto seorang polisi yang bekerja dilembaga pemerintah US goverment, diberikan tugas oleh presiden amerika serikat untuk mencari putrinya yang diculik disebuah desa yang cukup terisolasi dan terjadi hal – hal yang aneh dan janggal pada desa tersebut.

Chapter 1-1 : suspicious village.

July 20, 1998

Dallas - U.S.A.

Seorang pria berambut kuning dengan mata biru langit shappire yang indah mengenakan jaket kulit coklat dan celana jeans biru yang sedang asyik dalam lamunannya yang seakan – akan tak mau beranjak dari helaannya napas yang berat akan tugas yang diberikan oleh presiden amerika serikat untuk mencari putrinya yang hilang, ya dia adalah namikaze naruto anggota polisi R.P.D yang dianggap adalah orang kepercayaan dari pak presiden.

Perjalanan berjalan terus sampai berhenti ditengah jalan karna anak buah kepercayaan si kuning yaitu kotetsu dan izumo dari tangan pembantu sinamikaze naruto.

"tuan namikaze aku mau buang air kecil dahulu ujarnya dengan gugup kepada si pria yang sangat banyak perban tersebut kotetsu.?"

"ya cepat sedikit.! "ujar siblonde dengan malas.

"Tuan maukah anda merokok tawar si pria satunya.?" balas sikuning dengan gelengan dan tangan tanda tidak setuju.

Kotetsu yang sedang asyik – asyik acara ritualnya seakan ada yang mengawasi mereka secara diam – diam, dengan sedikit dipercepat dia menyelesaikan acara ritualnya lalu masuk kemobil ketika akan mau masuk kemobil seakan ada yang berusaha untuk mendekat, dengan cepat kotetsu menengok kearah kekiri dan kekanan.

"mungkin hanya halusinasi saja ujarnya pada diri sendiri" dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanan tersebut kesuatu desa yang dituju.

Sesampainya ditujuan Naruto keluar dari pintu dan meminta mereka menunggu didalam mobil ujarnya kepada dua bawahannya. Kriiiing terdengar panggilan dari gadget disaku celanan naruto lalu mengangkatnya.

"Naruto. Namaku adalah yamanaka ino, aku akan menjadi operation system support untuk membantumu dalam mencari subjek yang kau cari, kau sudah paham tugasmu apa.?" Tanya ino.

"Ya aku paham. tugasku mencari seseorang perempuan yang bernama hyuuga hinata putri seorang president , benar bukan.!" Jawab naruto.

"Ya benar, jika subjek telah ditemukan segera bergegas dan laporkan.!" Jawab ino.

" baik .ucap naruto."

Memasuki gadgetnya kedalam sakunya lalu, Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya kedalam sebuah rumah kayu yang kusam serta tradisional dan melihat seorang manusia yang sedang membakar kayu bakar.

"permisi, tuan" ucap naruto memecah keheningan keseseorang yang masih dengan aktifitasnya membakar kayu bakar untuk kehangatan, lalu naruto mendekati dan menunjukkan sebuah foto seorang perempuan berambut indigo panjang.

''apakah tuan pernah melihat wanita ini.?" ucap naruto.

lalu si warga desa itu menatapnya dengan dingin dan mulai berbicara.

"lo que quiere y lo que no le conoce en absolute"!.(apa yang kau inginkan dan aku tak ,mengenalnya sama sekali). Ucap warga tersebut dengan nada yang dingin karena warga tersebut mengetahui apa yang dicari naruto.

dengan bahasa yang tidak bias dipahami oleh siblonde, merasa si blonde bersalah dia meminta maaf ucapnya kepada warga tersebut. Ketika naruto sedang menyimpan foto tersebut kembali kedalam dompetnya tanpa disadari si warga desa tersebut mengambil kampak yang sangat tajam siap menebas naruto dengan refleks yang cepat naruto menyadari itu dan menghindar serangan tersebut dengan berguling kesamping, naruto yang sudah siap dengan menggunakan senjata apinya mengarahkan kewarga desa tersebut.

"berhenti". ucap naruto.

"aku bilang berhenti." ucapnya dengan tegas".

Akan tetapi orang tersebut tidak mengubris apa yang dikatakan naruto dan siap menebas kembali kampaknya kearah naruto dengan terpaksa naruto menembakkan peluru tersebut. DOR…. menembak mati orang tersebut tepat dikepalanya.

" manusia tapi kenapa bersikap layaknya zombie."? Tanya naruto batin sambil memperhatikan orang yang tadi naruto tembak.

Tanpa disadari naruto mobil yang dia naiki bersama dengan bawahannya ditabrak dan dijatuhkan kejurang sehingga memutuskan jembatan tali yang terhubung antara satu tempat ketempat lainnya. Naruto yang merasa panik ketika melihat dari jendela rumah siwarga yang dia bunuh, karna mendengar beberapa ocehan dari beberapa orang diluar rumah yang membawa alat – alat yang tajam seperti garpu,pisau celurit dan lainnya, naruto melompat dari lantai rumah tingkat tersebut untuk menjelaskan salah paham mereka karna marah melihat kejadian naas tersebut terhadapnya, akan tetapi si warga desa malah menyerang mereka dengan senjata yang mereka bawa, naruto yang refleks dengan cepat menghindari dari semua serangan tersebut sehingga naruto menghabisi mereka dengan sebuah tembakan tepat kepala dan mengakhiri hidup mereka. Naruto yang merasa panik akan kejadian tersebut melihat kearah jembatan yang terputus dan melihat mobil yang ia tumpangi hancur beserta mobil yang menabraknya.

"Ohh tidak ucap naruto frustasi melihat kejadian yang na'as tersebut.

kriiiing…! tiba – tiba ada suara panggilan telpon dengan sigap mengambil rogoh kantong dan menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Naruto apakah kau sudah menemukan subject yang dicari" ucapnya disana yaitu ino sebagai operation system support ucap si ino.

"belum tapi didaerah ini sangat aneh orang – orangnya dan mereka berusaha untuk membunuhku ucap naruto kepada ino.

"Apa maksudmu.? Tanya ino bingung dengan perkataan naruto."

"aku juga tidak tahu yang pasti mereka berusaha untuk membunuhku dan aku juga tidak menemukan jasad kotetsu dan izumo yang ditabrak oleh truk mereka ucap si blonde".

"Begitu, coba kau lakukan penyelidikkan dan berhatilah – hatilah naruto ucap ino memperingati naruto.

"Ok, akan kucoba untuk menyelidikinya".

Menutup dan menyimpan gadgetnya didalam kantong kembali,naruto berjalan dengan was –was. dia melihat sebuah ekor anjing putih yang terkena jebakan ranjau jepit,anjing tersebut meraung – raung kesakitan, akhirnya naruto menghampirinya untuk melepaskannya.

"Pergilah ucap siblonde dengan senyum datarnya".

Lalu anjing tersebut pun pergi dan menghilang dibalik semak – semak. naruto melanjutkan perjalanan dengan was – was dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon dari satu pohon kepohon lainya agar tidak ketahuan terhadap warga desa tersebut. Naruto akhirnya berhasil masuk kedesa yang masih belum diketahui penduduk desa,lalu melihat kondisi perdesaan dari jauh dengan teropong yang selalu dibawanya kemana – mana lalu dia melihat tubuh kotetsu yag digantung dekat dengan kayu bakar. Naruto yang melihat itu merasa marah akan tetapi dia berusaha untuk tidak gegabah, naruto memasuki rumah salah satu penghuni rumah untuk mencari petunjuk yang bisa ditemukan.

kriiiinggg…. tiba – tiba gadgetnya yang berbunyi cukup keras menyebabkan semua warga desa mengetahui kehadiran naruto.

"naruto mendecih kesal 'ketahuan'.batin naruto dalam hati."

Dengan sigap naruto menutup semua pintu dengan lemari dan bangku yang tersedia dan mendorongnya agar menahan pintu dan jendela tersebut, akan tetapi banyaknya warga desa tetap bias berusha untuk menghancurkan pintu dan jendela tersebut. naruto yang berusaha menahan mereka dengan sekuat tenaga lalu melihat celah – celah jendela dan melihat salah seorang penduduk desa yang membawa gergaji mesin menyalakannya "breemmmmzzzh suara mesin yang kasar siap memotong apa saja yang ada didepannya".

'' Sial ".! ucap naruto yang panik sampai berusaha menutup pintu dengan lemari kayu yang didorongnya.

Plaaantkkn…. suara kacapun pecah dilantai atas dengan kasarnya.! naruto memutuskan menuju lantai atas menahannya dengan senapan api yang dia pegang dan menembaknya dari atas akan tetapi banyaknya warga desa yang mengerubuni rumah tersebut membuat naruto tidak fokus ada serangan mendadak dari belakang yang menyebabkan luka dilengan kirinya.

"Akkkkkhhhrrrg sial".? Ucapnya menahan sakit karna tertebas senjata tajam yang dibawa warga.

Banyaknya warga desa tersebut memutuskan naruto melompat dari lantai 2. Bruk lompatan dari sinamikaze berguling dari lantai atas tersebut. kewalahan naruto terus menembaki terus warga desa yang akan menebasnya lagi dengan senjata – senjata tajam tersebut. dor, dor, dor… kepada warga desa tersebut walau hanya dengan satu tangan kanan. Ketika mau mengisi amunisi yang habis naruto baru sadar itu amunisi terakhirnya.

Ckckckck…"Sial peluruku habis apakah aku akan mati disini.!" ucapnya pasrah dalam batin lalu menutup matanya sebagai tanda cara terakhirnya.

Ketika para warga desa yang dipimpin oleh pembawa gergaji mesin yang siap memotong badan naruto yang hampir berjarak hanya 3 meter. **teng…teng….teng….** terdengar bunyi lonceng gereja yang sangat keras, yang menyebabkan mereka menghentikan aktifitas yang brutal serta mencekam tersebut dan menjatuhkan semua senjata yang mereka pegang semua lalu memasuki pintu kedalam gereja yang berbunyi tersebut dengan kerasnya seketika naruto membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit dan merasa kaget dengan kejadian tersebut karena para warga desa sudah memasuki pintu gereja dan menutupnya.

"Apa yang sebenernya terjadi dengan orang-orang yang ada naruto.!?

Suasana desa yang sepi dan langit biru yang secerah matahari mulai berubah gelap menjadikan suasana sedikit mencekam karna tidak ada satupun warga disini karna awan yang mendung, tapi tidak untuk sinamikaze yang mulai mengobrak abrik dalam rumah warga untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk dalam insiden mengerikan tadi yang dia alami karena ini adalah peluang yang bagus.

"Ayo - ayo apakah tidak ada petunjuk yang bisa aku temukan disini ucapnya dengan pesimis karna masih merasakan sakit dilengan kirinya yang terkena serangan para warga desa.?

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya dia temukan.

"ini dia, aku menemukannya ucapnya riang melihat tulisan tangan seseorang sebuah pesan. Lalu mulai membacanya.

Thn 1997

Banyak pembunuhan dan orang hilang didaerah dallas. kami berusaha untuk menghindari insiden dari G-virus penyebarannya virus yang cepat hampir 80 % meliputi daerah terpencil kami, hampir tidak ada yang selamat akan peristiwa tersebut dimasa lalu.

seiring waktu umbrella corporation datang menemui kami dan membuat sebuah penawar baru yang bernama las plagas hasil dari penelitian G-virus sebelumnya. orang yang diberikan penawar tersebut bisa disebut ganados menjadikan mereka layaknya seperti manusia biasa yang kami pikir berhasil, akan tetapi pikiran mereka sebenarnya sudah tak berfungsi atau mati. umbrella corporation yang dipimpin oleh orochimaru sebagai kepala presiden perusahaan tersebut.

berusaha untuk membuat sebuah serum untuk kekebalan tubuh agar umur manusia yang memiliki batas kemampuan hidup lama bahkan abadi, awalnya yang bertujuan baik menjadikan insiden ini semakin kacau. Kami yang tanpa sadar sudah ikut terlibat melakukan penelitian ini berusaha untuk menghancurkannya akan tetapi hancurnya perusahaan umbrella tidak bisa menanggulangi penyebaran las plagas tersebut. akupun berusaha untuk menghentikan penyebaran ini tapi pada akhirnya aku yang dimanfaaatkan berusaha untuk menghancurkan perusahaan tersebut beruntungnya aku masih bisa melarikan diri tapi tuhan sepertinya mentakdirkan aku untuk mati sebelum aku mati aku berusaha untuk membuat pesan ini, dengan harapan penyebaran virus las plagas ini bisa dihentikan selamanya….

Tertulis mitarashi anko.

Kriinnggg… naruto mengambil gadgetnya didalam kantong.

"Naruto lama sekali kau tidak mengangkat telepon ujar ino yang kesal karna perbuatan sinamikaze". Tanya ino kesal.

"Apa kau bilang ada juga karna kau yang menghubungiku disaat yang tidak tepat, aku hampir mati terpotong oleh gergaji mesin oleh para zombie disini"!. ujar naruto, membantah dan emosi tak mau disalahkan.

"maaf aku tidak tahu jika keadaannya seperti itu."tertawa garing" lalu apa maksudmu para zombie itu"?. Tanya ino.

"Huh kau ini, aku juga tidak tahu tapi sepertinya ditempat ini pernah ada insiden penilitian yang disebabkan oleh umbrella corporation. mereka bertujuan untuk membuat suatu serum kekebalan tubuh akan tubuh manusia yang memiliki batas kemampuan dan umur, akan tetapi hal buruk telah terjadi didaerah ini yang dituliskan oleh suatu ilmuwan bernama mitarashi anko bawahan orochimaru pemilik perusahaan umbrella.

dia mengatakan bahwa insiden terjadi pembunuhan dan orang hilang disini disebabkan oleh orochimaru, sehingga terjadi insiden mengerikan tersebut disini papar naruto panjang lebar, sama seperti yang kualami dulu ditahun 1996 tapi sedikit berbeda.!" Ucap naruto panjang lebar.

"Begitu rupanya pantas saja mereka berusaha membunuhmu lalu bagaimana dengan kotetsu dan izumo tanyanya lagi."

"aku tidak melihat izumo tapi kotetsu… ujar naruto menggantung karena kecewa tidak bisa melindungi bawahannya."

"Aku turut berduka dan sebaiknya kau berhati – hatilah dalam pencarian subject kita, aku akan mengkordinir lokasi kau dan mengirim tim bantuan, aku mengandalkanmu. Potong ino."

"terima kasih naruto dan memasukan kembali gadgetnya ke dalam kantong."

Sebaiknya aku simpan saja pesan ini sebagai bukti insiden ini menaruhnya dikantong, sebaiknya aku mencari kotak p3k untuk menyembuhkan lengan kiriku ini ucapnya. Mengobrak abrik setiap rumah dari satu rumah kerumah lain selama 30 menit, Naruto tidak juga menemukan kotak p3k sebagai pertolongan pertama.!

"Aaahh sial apa tidak ada orang disini yang merasakan sakit memangnya.!" gerutunya sendiri.

Setelah dia beberapa lama mencari dia menemukan tanaman yang mencurigakan yang terletak dekat perternakan sapi warga dengan sigap dia menghampiri tanaman tersebut, dan benar dugaannya ini tanaman obat herbal hijau.

"baguslah" ujarnya semangat.

Setelah mengobati lukanya dengan diusapkan ditempat yang terluka naruto memutuskan untuk mencari barang –barang yang bisa dianggap berguna , mengobrak abrikkan rumah para warga satu persatu. Naruto yang berjalan satu rumah kerumah lainnya dan diapun melihat rumah yang cukup besar merasa penasaran akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk kerumah tersebut.

"semoga aku menemukan amunisi senapan api"batinnya.

naruto masuk kerumah besar tersebut dan mulia mengobrak abrik dari memecahkan drum yang tanpa diketahui isinya ternyata berisi emas kepingan berjumlah 1000 dolar, dia mengambil kepingan emas tersebut lalu membuka laci – laci lemari. Tepat sesuai pikirannya, senang karna ada peluru handgun sesuai harapannya. disitu pula ada shotgun yang terpajang disebuah bingkai kaca yang cukup besar, dengan menggunakan dragonknife yang dibawa naruto dia pun menghancurkan kaca tersebut dan mengambil shotgunnya dan meletakkannya dibelakang punggungnya dan kepingan emas bahkan tanaman obat herbal disimpan dibelakang tas kecilnya tersebut. Setelah semua yang dibutuhkan tercukupi naruto keluar dari rumah tersebut dan memasuki pintu yang dimasuki para zombie tadi, akan tetapi pintu tersebut terkunci.

"Sial pintunya dikunci dari dalam.!" Ucap naruto kesal.

Akhirnya naruto melanjutkan perjalanan membuka pintu lain yang bisa ia temukan dan membuka pintu besar tersebut, dengan was – was naruto memasang kuda – kuda untuk bersiaga ketika membuka pintu ada sebuah jalan turunan yang cukup jauh akhirnya naruto berjalan cukup santai karna daerah tersebut aman tanpa adanya para ganados, tapi tanpa disadari naruto ada sebuah batu besar yang akan melindas dia disebabkan para ganados yang bersembunyi dibalik batu tersebut dengan cepat naruto berlari menuju dinding gua terowongan untuk menghindari sebuah batu besar yang mengikutinya dibelakang naruto yang siap melindasnya kapan saja.

"Ayooooo… sedikit lagi ujarnya karna mulai kelelahan berlari 5…4…..3….2….1… meter dengan refleks cepat dia berguling kesamping untuk menghindari batu tersebut duar bunyi batu pecah dan dinding batu retak yang membuat terowongan yang dimasuki naruto tertutup.

"hosh…hosh…hosh… selamat juga kupikir aku akan terlindas batu tersebut, huh sungguh menyebalkan para ganados itu".Gerutunya.

setelah beberapa saat untuk istirahat akibat kelelahan naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanan dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan melihat dengan teropong jarak jauhnya dilihatnya 2 orang ganados yang menyeret – yeret membawa sebuah karung yang bergerak – gerak dengan was – was naruto mengikuti orang – orang tersebut dan masuk kedalam rumah tapi sebelum sampai kerumah tersebut dia ketahuan oleh satu ganados yang membawa sebuah dynamite ditangannya dan melemparkannya kepada naruto dengan cepat naruto berhasil menghindari.

Duuuaaar…. ledakan dynamite yang dilempar oleh ganados tersebut membuat naruto sedikit kewalahan.

"Sial apalagi sekarang" ujar naruto kesal.

naruto berusaha menembak ganados tersebut akan tetapi dia selalu bersembunyi dan menyerang ketika ada celah sehingga ganados tersebut cukup sulit untuk dibunuh, dengan sedikit kenekatan naruto memakai pisau dragonknife yang diletakkan secara simpang dekat lengan kirinya menarik gagangnya serta berlari secepat mungkin kearah ganados tersebut, dengan cepat naruto melempar pisau tersebut dan ganados tersebut tidak mengetahui kedatangan naruto yang akhirnya jlllebbbb… mengenai kepala ganados yang siap menyalahkan sumbu dynamite kembali, akan tetapi serangan naruto lebih cepat daripada ganados tersebut lalu menghampiri ganados tersebut dan mengambil pisau belatinya, jllleeb...

"Aku harus sedikt lebih hati – hati" ujarnya sendiri.

lalu memasuki rumah yang mencurigakan itu, naruto was – was agar tidak ketahuan sesaat naruto mendengar suara gaduh dari sebuah lemari dan membuat pria tersebut penasaran lalu membuka sebuah pintu lemari dengan sikap waspada ketika dibuka. Bruuk emmmmph….mpppph ternyata seorang suara pria terikat didalam sebuah lemari yang ia buka lalu membuka plester yang menahan mulut orang tersebut.

"Haaaahkkh syukurlah masih ada orang yang menolongku bisa kau lepaskan tali ini.?" ujar pria misterius tersebut dan dijawab naruto dengan anggukkan kepala.

sesudah melepaskan ikatan tali orang misterius tersebut, naruto yang ingin bertanya tiba – tiba, Seseorang bertubuh tinggi dengan tatapan menyeramkannya dari matanya yang merah melihat kearah naruto. dengan sigap naruto berlari dan siap untuk menendang dengan tendangannya akan tetapi orang tinggi tersebut menghentikan naruto dengan mudah dan menahan serangan naruto hanya dengan satu tangannya dan melempar naruto hingga terjatuh mengenai sebuah bangku kayu yang hancur akibat tertiban badannya naruto sehingga tak sadarkan diri…

"To be continue"

Maaf jika gaje dan maaf juga kalau ane buat per-part karna ane mau tau dulu tanggapan dari ff ini, maklum masih newbie ff ini akan saya lanjutkan bila ada review dari para reader… :)

Jadi mohon reviewnya.?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : part1-2 church door locks (kunci pintu gereja)

Disclaimer : naruto by masashi khisimoto

Resident evil by CAPCOM (saya pinjem dulu ya pak HIROYUKI KOBAYASHI''puppyeyes'' # Digampar)

It's real : resident evil by sora k. kira.

Pairing : naruto namikaze, hinata hyuuga and sasuke uchiha, sakura haruno.

Genre : romance, horror.

Rate : T+

Author : Muhammad dhani

Warning : OC,OOC, AU, MISSTYPOS, warning (!) banyak percakapan dan bahasa kasar (jangan ditiru),ETC,Dll. Don't like don't read.

Disebuah rumah, tampak dua orang yang sedang tak sadarkan diri yang ditangkap oleh para zombie. Tanpa naruto sadari telah disuntikkan parasit telur zombie yang ditanamkan pada tubuh naruto.

" Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah kekuatan yang sangat besar dan dengan ini pula kau akan menjadi bagian dari kami, cepat atau lambat!" ujar pria dengan jubah kebesaran tersebut melihat naruto yang masih pingsan dan menyuruh bawahannya menyuntikkan sel parasit tersebut. Dan sadarlah naruto yang sedikit berkeringat.

"Hosh hosh apa itu tadi" ujar naruto panik.

Saat dia ingin berdiri, dia merasakan tangannya tidak bisa digerakan karena diborgol oleh seseorang.

"sial tanganku tidak bisa digerakan" umpat naruto kesal.

Naruto merasakan ada orang dibelakangnya, ternyata orang tersebut adalah orang yang ia tolong tadi dalam lemari, dengan sedikit usaha naruto menggoyahkan punggung orang tersebut.

"hey…hey cepat bangun!" jawab naruto sedikit membentak.

sambil menggoyahkan punggung orang tersebut dengan tangan naruto yang diborgol belakang. Setelah beberapa lama pria itu pun terbangun.

"ehmmzz, a - apa yang terjadi.?" Tanya pria tersebut, kebingungan.

"kita ditangkap oleh para zombie itu.!" jawab naruto.

" siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan disini.!" Tanya pria tersebut sedikit cemas.

"namaku naruto, aku disini ditugaskan untuk mencari seseorang yang hilang, apakah kau pernah melihat perempuan ini.(sambil menunjukkan foto didompetnya yang diunjukkan pada pria tersebut). lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini.!" Jawab naruto lalu menanyakan pertanyaan kembali kepada orang tersebut.

"aku tak pernah melihatnya, oh aku lupa kita belum saling kenal, namaku sabaku gaara. Aku juga polisi dari italia, lalu kalau boleh aku tahu siapa orang yang kau cari.? Tanya gaara kembali kepada naruto.

"aku disini mencari seseorang yang bernama hyuuga hinata anak dari presiden U.S.A hyuuga hiashi.!" Jawab naruto.

"wauuu, aku tak menyangka jika kau akan mendapatkan tugas dari presiden langsung kepada dirimu, jadi kau adalah polisi.?" Jawab gaara memuji naruto.

" yah begitulah, tapi bagiku itu sangat menyebalkan sekali harus melawan para ganados itu.!" jawab naruto dengan sedikit kesal.

"jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya naruto, pantas saja aku merasa asing melihatmu.? Tanya gaara.

"apa maksudmu, gaara.!" Jawab naruto.

Ketika sedang asyik dalam pembicaraan mereka berdua tanpa disadari naruto dan gaara, muncullah sesosok ganados yang membawa kampak besar yang siap memenggal kepala manusia, dengan kerasnya ganados tersebut membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, polisi.?" Tanya gaara khawatir melihat zombie yang membawa kampak besar.

"sial borgol ini sulit sekali dibuka.!" ucap naruto.

ganados itupun mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk mengangkat kampak yang siap memotong naruto dan gaara dengan posisi secara vertikal, naruto pun berpikir dengan cepat dia punya ide dengan sigap naruto menyuruh gaara untuk saling tarik menarik dengan posisi saling membelakangi.

"Sekarang.!" ucap naruto.

Traaang….. kampak tersebut pun jadi memotong rantai borgol dan membuat mereka berdua lepas, akan tetapi ganados itupun mulai menyerang lagi dengan kampaknya yang siap akan menyerang naruto dengan sigap narutopun menendang perut ganados itu dan mengarahkannya keatas yang menyebabkan ganados itu pun melayang dan terjatuh dengan posisi kepala terjatuh lebih dahulu sehingga menyebabkan kepalanya patah dan mati, gaara yang panik pun segera berlari melihat kejadiaan yang menimpa dirinya.

Kriiiing…., terdengar bunyi dari gadget naruto disakunya lalu mengambilnya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya ino khawatir karena tak ada respon jawaban.

"Yah, aku baik – baik saja, maaf aku tidak menjawab panggilanmu karna tadi keadaanku tak berdaya.!" Jawab naruto.

"baguslah, oh ya aku ingin memberi tahu bahwa lokasi yang ada pada tempatmu adalah dallas daerah yang terisolasi dari kota dan pemerintahan, lalu untuk pemberian tim bantuan kami belum bisa kesana secara cepat karna jarak dari new york menuju tempatmu membutuhkan waktu sekitar 12 jam untuk sampai kesana.?" Jawab ino.

"baiklah, aku mengharapkanmu ino.!" Jawab naruto singkat.

Menutup gadgetnya dan menyimpannya lagi disaku celananya. Naruto mencari pintu keluar untuk melihat kondisi suasana. Ketika akan keluar terlihat seseorang dengan jubah berwana hitam yang melihat naruto dan pergi. Naruto yang melihat juga merasa penasaran akhirnya ia mengikuti arah pria misterius tersebut. Naruto memasang kuda-kuda siap menembak kepada orang misterius tersebut yang bersender dibalik tembok, tetapi sipria tersebut menyuruh naruto untuk tidak menembaknya dan mulai berbicara.

"tunggu, aku bisa memberikan apa saja yang kau butuhkan,hehe…?" ucap orang itu, sambil membuka jas yang ia pakai.

Naruto yang melihat banyaknya amunisi dan senjata –senjata api yang disimpan didalam jubah hitam pria tersebut menghentikan aktivitasnya yang tadi siap menembak orang tersebut.

"Kau bisa membeli senjata apa yang ingin kau beli atau kau boleh menjual barang apapun yang menurutmu bernilai uang dan jika kau mau aku bisa men-tune up senjatamu lebih hebat dalam fire power,firing speed,reload, capacity amunisi ucapnya panjang lebar". Ucap panjang pria tersebut.

Naruto selesai dengan acara jual belinya, ia memutuskan menjual handgunnya lalu membeli 2 bracktail dengan shotgunnya ditune up dan first ald spray untuk pengobatan jika ia terluka karna serangan para ganados atau yang lainnya.

"Terima kasih, selamat datang kembali.!" Jawab pria tersebut.

Sebelum Naruto menyerang ia mengawasi keadaan sekitar dengan melalui teropongnya untuk mencari pintu keluar dan ia melihat tempat yang diawasi penjaga dengan kunci pintu itu dikalungka di leher zombie tersebut,

Naruto keluar dari pintu berlari kearah bukit lalu menembak barel yang ada disekitar daerah tersebut. Duaaaarrrr… terjadi ledakan yang besar yang menyebabkan para zombie terbakar dalam kobaran api yang meledak karena naruto menembak barel(tong) yang berisi bensin. para zombie yang tau akan keberadaaan sumber suara tembakan yang terdengar sangat keras dari senjata naruto, naruto bersiap – siap mengambil mengambil hand greande, menunggu agar mereka semua mendekat. sekumpulan para ganados yang mendekati naruto berteriak...

El esta ahi, vamos a matarlo (dia disana, ayo kita bunuh dia) ucap para ganados sambil menunjuk kearah naruto dan berlari kearah naruto.

"aku tidak punya banyak waktu melayani mereka sekarang aku harus mencari kunci untuk membuka pintu itu.?" Ucap naruto sambil berlari menuju pintu yang ia lihat tadi melalui teropongnya.

Banyaknya ganados yang mengikuti ia dari belakang membuat naruto kewalahan dengan cekatan naruto memasang hand grenade lalu melemparkannya kepada para kumpulan ganados tersebut. Duaaarrr…. Para zombie pun terkena ledakan yang besar itu dan mati. Naruto masih berlari ketempat ia mencari kunci yang berada pada leher ganados yang ia tembak dekat dengan barel mengenai tong berisi bensin tadi, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya naruto menemukan kuncinya.

"Ini dia.?" ucap naruto.

Lalu memasukan kunci tersebut dan masuk kedalam pintu tersebut, terlihatlah sebuah rumah besar tingkat, naruto memasang posisi siaga menuju rumah tersebut dan terlihat sebuah pintu dengan gambar yang aneh.

"Sepertinya pintu ini tidak memakai kunci untuk membukanya aku akan mencoba untuk membukanya.! Ucap naruto sendiri.

Naruto mencoba untuk membukanya secara keseluruhan untuk memahami lambang tersebut yang dibuat dipintu, beberapa saat akhirnya pintu tersebut terbuka.

"bagus, terbuka." Ucap naruto riang.

Naruto memasuki pintu tersebut dan mulai mengobrak abrik isi rumah tersebut lalu naruto melihat sebuah kotak emas yang ada dilaci, didalamnya ada kunci, merasa curiga dengan kunci tersebut memutuskan untuk mengambil kunci tersebut.

"Sebaiknya aku harus bergegas dari sini." ucap naruto lalu membuka pintu lainnya.

Naruto berjalan dengan was-was agar tidak ketahuan dan berusaha mendengar pembicaraan para ganados tersebut, tanpa disadari naruto kepala desa warga tersebut bersembunyi dibelakang naruto. Naruto yang merasa curiga seakan ada yang mengawasi melihat kebelakang, sebuah tangan cepat mencengkram leher naruto lalu mengangkatnya keatas.

"Huaaagh akkkkhhrgggh" naruto yang meringis kesakitan karna dicekik oleh seorang tinggi yang sebelumnya menangkap naruto, kepala desa tersebut melihat mata naruto yang berubah menjadi merah secara tiba –tiba lalu kepala desa tersebut melepas naruto. masih batuk-batuk karna kehabisan napas tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa(uhuk…uhuk…).

"Kau akan menjadi bagian dari kami cepat atau lambat karna itu adalah konsekuensi yang disebabkan oleh kecerobohanmu" ucap pria tersebut lalu masuk kesebuah pintu yang sebelumnya dimasuki naruto.

"A-pa…, apa maksudnya.?" Ucap naruto mengatur nafasnya kembali.

Maaf gaje karna masih newbie, mohon kripik pedesnya,eh maksudnya …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1-3 : del lago (salamander/kadal raksasa)

Disclaimer : naruto by masashi khisimoto

Resident evil by CAPCOM (saya pinjem dulu ya pak HIROYUKI KOBAYASHI''puppyeyes'' # Digampar)

It's real : resident evil by sora k. kira.

Pairing : naruto namikaze, hinata hyuuga, sasuke uchiha dan sakura haruno.

Genre : romance, horror.

Rate : T+

Author : Muhammad dhani

Warning : OC,OOC, AU, MISSTYPOS, warning (!) banyak percakapan dan bahasa kasar (jangan ditiru),ETC,Dll. Don't like don't read.

duaaaakkk…. bunyi pintu didobrak keras oleh naruto yang sebelumnya dimasuki ruang tersebut. sambil memasang ancang-ancang siap menembak mencari orang sebelumnya yang mencekiknya, akan tetapi gerakan musuh lebih cepat menendang naruto yang menjadikan tembakan peluru naruto nyasar ke arah yang lain dan pistolnya terlepas.

"Jadi kau mau cari mati ya.?" ucap pria tersebut sambil menginjak badan naruto.

Akkkkkhhhhhrrrrg. Naruto yang kesakitan karna diinjak perutnya akan tetapi ada tembakan misterius yang mengenai kepala desa tersebut oleh seorang wanita.

Dor…dor… mengenai kepala desa tersebut dipunggungnya dari sebuah kaca rumah. Karna merasa diganggu akhirnya kepala desa tersebut berlari untuk menangkap wanita tersebut akan tetapi ia kalah cepat dengan wanita tersebut sehingga pria tersebut melompat dan menjebol jendela tersebut lalu menghilang.

Naruto bangun kembali sambil mengatur nafasnya kembali. Kriiing… terdengar gadget dari saku naruto lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" Naruto aku memiliki informasi untukmu, subjek yang sedang kau cari ada disebuah gereja tua yang bernama los illuminatios.?" Jawab ino.

" los illuminatios, phhhft nama yang aneh.!" Jawab naruto mendengus sambil menstabilkan nafasnya.

" Benar sekali. Apakah kau baik – baik saja.?" Tanya ino sedikit khawatir.

" ya aku baik – baik saja. Tapi ada yang berusaha membunuhku akan tetapi dia melepaskanku kembali dan ia berkata bahwa darahmu dengan parasit las plagas akan bersatu dengan tubuhmu. Cepat atau lambat.!" jawab naruto sedikit bingung.

" hmmm, darah dan parasit plagas. Benar – benar aneh, jadi laksanakan tugasmu dan bawa subjek dalam keadaan selamat naruto.?"ucap ino memerintah naruto.

" Baik akan kulaksanakan.!" Jawab naruto singkat. Lalu memasuki gadgetnya kembali kesakunya.

Naruto berjalan untuk mencari pintu keluar dari rumah yang dimasukinya tadi, ketika mau membuka pintu betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sesosok ganados yang membawa gergaji mesin yang menunggunya didepan pintunya, Karna ganados itu melihat naruto ia menyalahkan gergaji mesinnya. Bbrrrrmmmmmsssh….. bunyi kasar dari mesin tersebut dan berlari menuju naruto. Karna ketahuan naruto mengambil shotgun yang berada dipunggungnya dan bersiap menembak ganados tersebut.

"Kali ini kau akan mati.!" Ucap naruto bersiap membidik kepala musuh.

Dor bunyi shotgun yang keras (head shoot) mengenai kepala ganados gergaji tersebut. Naruto berpikir bahwa ganados tersebut sudah mati karena tembakan shotgun akan tetapi ganados tersebut bangun kembali dan siap menyerang naruto lagi.

"Ternyata kuat juga ganados ini.?" Batin naruto sambil tersenyum sinis.

Dor….dor… dor…dor…. bunyi tembakan yang ke lima dari shotgun naruto kearah ganados gergaji mesin tersebut.

"rasakan ini." Teriak naruto ke ganados tersebut.

Dorr… tembakan terakhir membuat kepala ganados tersebut mati dibagian kepala yang pecah berlinang darah ketanah terkapar.

"Aku harus bergegas secepat mungkin" ucap naruto.

Berjalan kearah pintu yang besar lalu membukanya. Ketika akan melanjutkan perjalanan sesudah membuka pintu yang sebelumnya dimasuki, naruto ketahuan karena ada yang melihatnya. Dengan sigap naruto berlari kencang kearah gereja yang ia tuju, tanpa memperdulikan gerombolan ganados yang banyak mengikutinya.

"Aku tak punya urusan dengan kalian" ujar naruto. sambil berlari cepat kearah pintu menghindari serangan senjata tajam dari para ganados yang menghalangi naruto. Naruto memasukkan kunci kepintu lalu menutupnya kembali dari dalam meninggalkan puluhan ganados yang mengikutinya. Berjalan dengan waspada sambil memegang senjata braktailnya melewati gua tanpa disadari naruto bertemu kembali dengan sipenjual senjata yang sebelumnya bertemu di rumah yang pada saat itu naruto ditahan disana.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu lagi hehe".? Tanya sipenjual.

Naruto memutuskan untuk menghampirinya dan mengtune-up senjatanya untuk meningkatkan fire power dan capacity peluru. setelah transaksi jual beli selesai, naruto memutuskan bertanya kepada orang tersebut.

"Terima kasih, selamat datang kembali".ucap si pria.

"Hei…. bolehkah aku bertanya padamu sebelum aku pergi".? Tanya naruto penasaran.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan".? Jawab orang tersebut.

"siapa namamu, lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini kemudian apakah kau bagian dari mereka dan mengapa kau membantuku.? Tanya naruto bertubi –tubi.

"tenanglah sedikit dalam bertanya. Kau bisa memanggilku kakuzu, aku selalu berpindah – pindah tempat dalam berjualan, aku bagian dari mereka tapi tenanglah aku bukan orang jahat. Aku hanya seorang pedagang senjata biasa saja kalau boleh kutahu siapa namamu".! Ujar kakuzu.

" oh begitu rupanya. Aku namikaze naruto.? Tanya naruto.

"baiklah terima kasih atas jawabanmu sebelumnya kakuzu." potong naruto dengan senyum datar, Meninggalkan kakuzu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan berikutnya.

"Terima kasih naruto san" ucap kakuzu.

Beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya naruto melihat sebuah gereja yang cukup besar lalu naruto menghampiri gereja tersebut.

"Sial terkunci pintunya". Ucap naruto sambil menendang pintu tersebut.

Naruto mengambil gadgetnya dan menelpon ino.

"Ini naruto, ino pintu gerejanya terkunci aku membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lebih lama dalam mencari kunci pintu tersebut".? tanya naruto, sambil melihat kunci yang berbeda dari kunci biasanya seperti sebuah arca monumen.

"begitu, baiklah aku akan memberimu waktu 8 jam dalam tugas ini naruto untuk melindungi subject yang sedang kau cari dan membawanya pulang".! Jawab ino.

"Baiklah akan kulaksankan".! Jawab naruto singkat sambil memasukkan kembali gadgetnya ke dalam saku dan Menutup gadgetnya.

Melihat – lihat daerah disekitarnya, setelah bebarapa saat terlihatlah sebuah gerbang besar yang tertutup akibat kabut yang cukup tebal dengan was – was naruto mendekati gerbang tersebut lalu memasuki pintu tersebut. Sebuah daerah yang cukup luas tempatnya seperti layaknya lapangan tapi dihiraukan naruto ia melanjutkan kembali melewati pintu yang besar kembali lalu memasukinya.

Disebuah rawa yang cukup lebat serta bergenang air.

"Aku harus cepat" ucap naruto sambil berjalan kearah yang ia tuju akan tetapi sebuah pintu terbuka dari pintu belakang yang naruto lewati, terdengarlah teriakkan para ganados…

"despues de el (kejar dia)" ucap mereka.

Naruto berlari terus kearah pintu besar berikutnya dan hanya melihat menoleh kebelakang sekilas lalu memasuki pintu yang tidak dikunci lalu menutupnya kembali serta menahan pintu tersebut dengan sebatang kayu besar untuk memperlambat pergerakan ganados tersebut.

"ini cukup untuk menahan mereka sementara" ucap naruto

lalu berjalan menuju kearah bukit dan terlihatlah sebuah danau yang cukup besar. mengambil teropong lalu mengawasi daerah sekitar. Beberapa saat naruto menemukan 2 ganados yang berada disebuah perahu. Naruto melihat sebuah mayat dibuang kedanau tersebut.

"sial" setelah beberapa saat ganados itu membuang mayat kesungai lalu pergi. Tiba – tiba terjadi gelombang yang cukup besar "buuurrrrsssshhhh… bunyi air yang seakan seperti meledak tadi memperlihatkan sekilas monster besar.

"apa itu tadi.? Ucap naruto.

Naruto berjalan menuruni bukit lalu masuk kesebuah rumah pondok kecil. Terdapat tanaman herb hijau dan peluru handgun, mengambil kedua benda tersebut dan keluar dari pondok tersebut lalu menaiki perahu motor tersebut untuk menyusul kearah ganados yang ada disebrang danau, selama berjalan beberapa saat cukup tenang tanpa ada gangguan akan tetapi naruto merasa seperti sedang diikuti….

"goooooarrrrghhhhh serangan mendadak dari arah depan dan suara kadal yang meraung layaknya harimau tersebut menyebabkan perahu motor yang dinaiki terlempar dengan tidak seimbangnya yang mengakibatkan tersangkutnya jangkar perahu ke ekor kadal tersebut sehingga perahu itu tertarik pula oleh kekuatan kadal raksasa tersebut.

"Sial aku akan menghabisi kadal ini." Ujar naruto kesal sambil mengambil sebuah tombak besi untuk membunuh ikan tersebut.

jleeb….. jleeb…. jleeb bunyi tombak yang tertancap dan darah yang mengalir dari tubuh kadal tersebut akan serangan naruto kearah kadal raksasa tersebut secara mengulang sambil menghindari kayu-kayu besar yang mengapung. naruto harus tetap fokus untuk tetap menyerang sambil menghindari kayu – kayu besar yang bisa menabraknya kapan saja. Secara tiba-tiba merasa didalam tubuh naruto sangat sakit diperutnya tidak fokus saat harus membunuh ikan raksasa tersebut…

"cih, seperti ada yang berguncah diperutku! Ucap naruto menahan sakit sambil memegangi perutnya.

karena terlalu menahan sakit tidak menyadari adanya kayu besar yang terapung didepan naruto sehingga naruto tak bisa menghindar, terpental dari kapal motor tersebut, buuuurrrr…. saat akan berenang menuju kekapal motor tersebut kadal raksasa itu membuka mulutnya untuk memakan naruto yang mengejarnya dari belakang, dengan cepat naruto berenang untuk menaiki kembali perahunya.

"Hah….hah….hah… sampai juga" ucap naruto, akan tetapi naruto melihat kearah kanan dan kekiri merasa aneh. mengambil tombak besi kembali yang ada diperahu tersebut.

Dari arah jam 10 muncullah kadal tersebut dengan mulut yang besar seakan siap memakan naruto. Jleb….jleb…..jleb….jleb…. bunyi tombak yang menusuk kearah kadal raksasa Tersebut menyebabkan kadal itu pergi dari naruto.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" ucap naruto, karena tak menyadari tali yang ada pada jangkar perahu terikat kekaki naruto menyebabkan tubuh naruto tertarik juga oleh kekuatan kadal tersebut.

"Arrrrrrggghhh" geram naruto sambil mengambil pisau belatinya mengayuhnya dengan cepat kearah tali yang terhubung kejangkar dengan tali untuk memutuskannya…..sriiing akhirnya tali tersebut terputus.

hosh..hosh..hosh menstabilkan nafasnya agar normal kembali dengan segera naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanan… beberapa saat akhirnya sampai ditepi danau sebrang.

"Arrrggh..uhuk…uhuk" (batuk berdarah) naruto menahan sakit diperutnya, karena merasa lelah naruto memutuskan untuk masuk kesebuah rumah pondok kecil, karena tak kuat lagi menahan sakit diperutnya akhirnya naruto tak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan ditambah pula rasa sakit diperutnya.

Maaf gaje karna newbie dan maaf jika lama karna kemaren saya sedang tunangan jadi belum sempat … (curhat).

Mohon tanggapannya.?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2-1 (rescue the president's daughter)

Disclaimer : naruto by masashi khisimoto

Resident evil by CAPCOM (saya pinjem dulu ya pak HIROYUKI KOBAYASHI''puppyeyes'' # Digampar)

It's real : resident evil by sora k. kira.

Pairing : naruto namikaze, hinata hyuuga, sasuke uchiha dan sakura haruno.

Genre : romance, horror.

Rate : T+

Author : Muhammad dhani

Warning : OC,OOC, AU, MISSTYPOS, warning (!) banyak percakapan dan bahasa kasar (jangan ditiru),ETC,Dll. Don't like don't read.

Hari sudah malam dan hujan turun, naruto yang baru sadar berusaha untuk bangun tetapi dia merasakan adanya guncangan diperutnya yang membuat naruto kesakitan dan secara tiba-tiba keluar sebuah jalur nadi hitam dipergelangan tangannya.

Akkkhhhhrrgggh.. hah….hah…huaaaa… teriaknya…

Hah…hah….hah… membuka matanya dan berusaha untuk bangun.

Kriiiiing…. Bunyi gadgetnya lalu mengangkatnya.

"Naruto ini sudah lebih dari 8 jam apa kau tidak bisa lebih cepat"?. ujar ino sedikit marah.

"Maaf aku tadi tak sadarkan diri, aku akan mempercepat untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini" jawab naruto.

"Baiklah jika kau sudah menemukan subject yang dicari aku akan memberikanmu titik pertemuan tim bantuan". Ucap ino.

"baiklah" jawab naruto menutup dan memasukkan kembali gadgetnya kedalam saku.

Naruto memeriksa pondok kecil yang tadi dimasuki sambil mencari sesuatu yang berharga dia. Naruto menemukan peluru shotgun 15 peluru, dan uang emas 5000 lalu menyimpannya didalam tas kecilnya saat akan mau keluar pintu ia melihat sebuah memo yang tergantung disamping pintu lalu mengambilnya dan mulai membacanya…

Gaara memo 01

Kami menciptakan sebuah monster baru dengan kemampuan yang lebih kuat dari sekedar ganados biasa atau disebut el gigante. Kekuatan yang diciptakan oleh parasit las plagas yang ditanamkan dalam jumlah yang besar. Bersama dengan anggota lainnya yang bekerja sama dengan umbrella corporation untuk menciptakan karya terhebat. Yang dipimpin oleh seorang kepala desa yang disebut kimimaru.

"Jadi gaara terlibat dalam insiden ini" batin naruto lalu memasukkan memo tersebut dan keluar dari gubuk kecil lalu memasuki sebuah pintu besar…(kreeeet) ketika akan melanjutkan perjalanan naruto dihadang oleh seorang ganados (secara tiba-tiba kepalanya pecah sendiri) dan muncul sebuah parasit seperti monster cacing mengerikan dengan sebuah sengat seperti kalajengking yang diujungnya terdapat pisau menghampiri naruto.

"aku tidak tahu kau ini makhluk apa, tapi aku akan menghabisimu disini" ucap naruto sambil mengambil 2 braktailnya dikanan dan dikiri lalu membidik ganados tersebut.

Dor… dor…dor… tembakan diarahkan kearah kepala ganados tersebut yang menyebabkan musuh kesakitan tapi secara mendadak ganados tersebut menyerang dengan sengat pisaunya, naruto yang menyadari serangan tersebut dengan cekatan menunduk menghindari serangan tersebut. Dor…dor ceetsss, Kepala musuhpun pecah dan mati. melanjutkan perjalanan.

Melihat ada sebuah air terjun dari atas bukit, mengambil sebuah teropong dan mengawasi daerah tersebut dengan serius.

"Aneh sekali kenapa tidak ada satupun musuh disini" ucap naruto, lalu memasukkan kembali teropongnya dan mulai turun dari bukit tersebut dengan tali yang digunakan untuk turun.

Skip time

sesampainya dibawah melihat daerah sekitar, melihat kekanan dan kekiri dan melihat sebuah tuas saklar.

"Mungkin itu bisa digunakan sambil melihat tuas, tapi bagaimana caranya kesana" ucap naruto. melihat sebuah sungai yang cukup deras aliran sungainya ditambah dengan tidak ada jalan. karena melihat sebuah kayu kubus yang cukup besar naruto mencoba dengan iseng menembak rantai yang mengantungkan sebuah kubus tersebut. Dor…menembak rantai tersebut "buuuurrr….. bunyi suara kayu kubus yang terjatuh keair yang terbawa aliran sungai dan tertahan oleh sebuah tali yang menahan kayu tersebut.

"tepat dugaan ku" batin naruto, sambil menembak 3 sisa kubus yang masih menggantung.

Dor…dor…dor… kubus tersebutpun jatuh keair dan menjadi jembatan untuk menuju kesebuah saklar dan menariknya. Kreeeekkk …(secara tiba-tiba air terjunpun dialihkan arahnya dengan sebuah jalur air yang menyebabkan air terjun tersebut terlihat sebuah gua yang besar. Naruto Melanjutkan perjalanan. Akan tetapi(Suara teriakkan ramai-ramai dari dalam lubang gua tersebut menghentikan langkah naruto).

"que es,vamos a matarlo" ucap para ganados.

"Cih ternyata mereka sembunyi didalam gua" mengambil 2 braktailnya lalu siap menembak.

Ckckckckck bunyi suara dari pelatuk senjata naruto.

"Sial, peluruku habis" dengus naruto lalu mengambil shotgunnya yang berada dipunggungnya berjalan sambil membidik ganados.

Dor...ckck….dor…ckck…..dor….ckck bunyi dari senjata shotgun dan jangkauan barel yang menyebar memudahkan naruto untuk membunuh musuhnya dengan mudah. Naruto lalu menyimpan shotgunnya kembali dipunggungnya, setelah membunuh ganados-ganados tersebut.

"Jangan main-main denganku" ucapnya dengan kemenangan, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan kedalam gua melihat batangan emas yang berjumlah 10000 dolar memasukkan kedalam tas kecilnya, naruto melihat sebuah arca monumen.

"Ini mirip dengan yang digereja" ucapnya.

lalu mencoba mengambil batu tersebut dan menyimpannya (secara tiba-tiba terbuka pintu batu dibalik monument tersebut), naruto yang melihat sebuah pintu terbukapun melanjutkan perjalananya , terlihat sebuah perahu motor menaikinya lalu pergi dari tempat tersebut…

Skip time.

Sampai ditempat seperti sebuah gua, naruto turun dari perahunya melihat 3 tong kayu lalu menghancurkannya dengan diinjak ternyata terdapat 15 peluru handgun, kepingan uang emas sebesar 5000 dolar & tanaman herbal berwarna merah. menyimpannya didalam tas kecilnya memeriksa yang ia dapatkan. peluru untuk handgun hanya tersisa 25 peluru, shotgun tersisa 23 peluru, 3 hand grenade dan tanaman obat herbal (H+R+Y) 3 buah dan first ald spray 1 buah.

"Hanya ini yang tersisa" gumam naruto, lalu mengambil tmp dan mengisi amunisi shotgun dan menyiapkan 3 hand grenade dipinggangnya.

Menutup tasnya lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menaiki tangga menuju sebuah … bunyi pintu dan ternyata muncul ditempat lapangan yang cukup luas. Melanjutkan perjalanan dengan was-was ketika akan sampai dipintu yang akan dilewati, (secara tiba-tiba tertutup) buuk….bunyi pintu kayu membuat naruto kaget lalu melihat sebuah sekumpulan ganados.

"Vamos a tirar mas fuerte, espera es molesta ya muy fuerte (ayo tarik lebih kuat… tunggu dia ini menyusahkan dan kuat sekali) ujar para sekumpulan ganados yang menarik sesuatu dari dalam pintu.

Kuatnya kekuatan monster yang mereka tarik tak sebanding dengan kekuatan sekumpulan ganados tersebut sehingga membuat para ganados ketakutan. gooooooaaaarkkkrrrgh…. suara dari monster mengerikan tersebut membuatnya mengamuk lalu membunuh semua para ganados yang ada dengan diinjak,diremukkan, satu ganados berusaha menyelamatkan diri tapi dengan cepat el gigante melempar mayat temannya yang remuk kearah ganados yang berlari tersebut naas gandos itupun mati karena terkena lemparan mayat temannya, saat akan menyerang naruto dengan pukulan tangan el gigante. naruto dengan cepat melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan tersebut…

Naruto mengambil shotgunnya dan mengincar kepalanya dor…..dor…..dor…..dor….dor… serangan naruto mempengaruhinya terlihat sebuah parasit seperti cacing yang ditemukannya di sebuah bukit dekat air terjun sebelumnya.

"mungkin itu kelemahannya"ucapnya, berlari keatas tangan lalu berhenti dipunggungnya mengambil dragonknife lalu menebasnya untuk memotongnya. huaaah…cres….cres…..cres… (darah yang mulai berhamburan ditanah dari tebasan pisau tersebut . beberapa saat kemudian el gigante tersebut sudah mulai berdiri lagi naruto pun turun dari punggung el gigante seakan membuatnya semakin marah, karena naruto mulai panik dia mundur (tiba-tiba)auuuuungggg…. Bunyi seekor anjing putih dari atas tebing.

"hei, itu anjing yang waktu aku tolong" ujarnya senang.

Melompat dari tebing dan mulai meraung.** guk…guk…guk… **anjing tersebut mencoba member sinyal kepada naruto untuk menembaknya sedangkan anjing tersebut mengalihkan si monster. Karena el gigante tersebut tak memiliki pikiran layaknya manusia dia mulai terpancing dan mulai mengejar anjing tersebut.

"bagus dia mulai terpancing, aku akan menghabisinya" ujar naruto.

mengambil shotgun dipunggungnya mulai membidik kepala el gigante. Dor….dor…dor…..dor…..dor…. bunyi senjata tersebut menyebabkan el gigante meringgis kesakitan kembali seperti sebelumnya, naruto yang tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini lalu naik ketas monster tersebut dan mulai menebasnya kembali. Huaah…cres….cres….cres….cres…cres… menebas parasit tersebut.

"ini yang terakhir" ucap naruto.

Mulai menusuk parasit tersebut hingga menembus tubuh parasit tersebut. El gigante mulai berdiri kembali tapi ada yang aneh karena mulai berteriak, gooooarrrrrkhhhhh raugan dari el gigante tersebut mulai jatuh ketanah mati, pintu yang menutup tadi yang disebabkan ganados pun terbuka kembali .

Naruto menghampiri el gigante yang tumbang dan mulai mencair tersebut untuk mengambil pisau dragonknifenya memasukkannya kedalam sarung pisaunya. Naruto baru sadar akan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada anjing tersebut, tetapi anjing itu sudah berada ditebing atas gunung. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengucapkan.

"terima kasih atas bantuanmu" ucap naruto

Anjing tersebut pun menyaut (guk,,,guk) lalu menghilang entah kemana kedalam sebuah hutan. Naruto memeriksa sebuah 3 pos kecil lalu masuk kedalamnya menemukan (3) spinel, (2) velvet, peluru handgun (15), peluru shotgun (15) dan tanaman herbal hijau (1). Mengisi amunisi senjata braktail dan shotgunnya untuk bersiap-siap lalu Memasukkannya kedalam tas sisa yang ia temukan, membuka pintu dan melanjutkan perjalanan….

Skip time.

Sampai digereja naruto memgambil kunci yang berbentuk seperti arca kedalam lubang kunci.

"bagus" ucap naruto.

masuk kedalam gereja ia melihat ada sebuah peluru handgun (10) dan peluru shotgun (5) mengambilnya dan menyimpannya didalam tas. Melihat – lihat sambil mencari sebuah petunjuk. Naruto melihat sebuah pintu yang dipagari jeruji besi. Naruto memutuskan menaiki tangga keatas dan mencari kunci tapi tidak ditemukan dilantai atas karena melihat sebuah lambang yang cukup aneh akhirnya naruto memutuskan mendekati dan menemukan sebuah saklar grafik lambang yang berwarna merah, biru, hijau. Mungkin hanya harus menggesernya saja….

(Skip time)

"Aku tidak mengerti cara menggabungkannya dengan benar" kesal sambil mengacak- acak rambuk kuningnya. naruto melihat sekilas melihat sebuah lambang mirip seperti kunci yang ketika disebuah rumah saat akan mencari pintu gereja.

"mungkin seperti itu" ucapnya mencoba kembali untuk menyatukan lambang tersebut. Jeeeeeeng …. Bunyi gaduh dari pintu besi yang menutup pintu tersebut pun terangkat.

"bagus" ucap naruto.

Lalu menghampiri pintu tersebut dan membukanya, kreeeet…. (sambil bersiaga memegang braktailnya) seseorang wanita berambut panjang sedang berlari.

"hinata" panggil naruto.

"jangan mendekat ikhhhgh….. (sambil melempar kayu). Ujar hinata.

"hei, hati-hati sedikit" ucap naruto.

"tidak, menjauhlah dariku" ucapnya ketakutan.

"tenanglah,semuanya akan baik-baik saja sekarang. namaku naruto, aku diutus oleh ayahmu untuk menjemputmu dan mengantarmu pulang" ucap naruto menenangkan hinata.

"a-apa, kau kenal ayahku" ucap hinata senang.

"ya benar, jadi berdirilah kita akan pergi dari sini" ucap naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya kehinata untuk berdiri dan disaut uluran tangannya juga oleh hinata.

"tunggu sebentar" ucap naruto dan dijawab oleh anggukkan hinata.

Naruto mengambil gadgetnya dan mulai menelpon.

"Ini naruto, ino aku sudah menemukan subjek yang dicari, dia bersamaku sekarang" ucap naruto.

"kerja bagus naruto, aku akan mengkordinir lokasi penjemputan kalian" ucap ino.

"dimana lokasinya" Tanya naruto.

"titik 2,2 tempat tim penjemput akan datang" ucap ino.

"baiklah aku akan kesana" ujar naruto.

Mematikan dan memasukkan kembali gadgetnya kedalam sakunya.

"Tetaplah dibelakangku dan jangan jauh-jauh dariku" ujar naruto.

"baiklah" ucap hinata.

Naruto turun dari tangga ketika melihat kebelakang hinata tidak turun masih dilantai atas.

"apa yang kau lakukan cepat turun" ucap naruto kesal.

"a-aku takut ketinggian naruto, aku takut" lirih hinata.

"huh, benar- benar merepotkan , lompatlah aku akan menangkapmu" ucap naruto.

"ta-tapi aku tidak mau nanti kau mengintip" ujarnya gugup.

Naruto baru sadar bahwa hinata berpakaian memakai rok pendek dan baju tanpa lengan.

"ba-baiklah, aku tidak akan mengintip jadi cepatlah melompat aku akan menangkapmu dari bawah" Ucap naruto terbata dengan muka memerah seperti kepiting rebus sambil menutup matanya.

"ikkkh" jerit hinata kecil dan berhasil ditangkap naruto lalu menurunkannya.

lalu mencoba berjalan bersama saat akan mau keluar pintu ada seseorang yang menahan langkah kaki mereka berdua.

"Aku menginginkan wanita itu" ucap seseorang dengan jubah kebesaran seperti raja.

"siapa kau"? tanya naruto.

"namaku uchiha madara, raja dari pemimpin los illuminatios" ucap madara.

"apa yang kau inginkan" tanya naruto masih melindungi hinata.

"aku ingin menguasai negara amerika. membuat presiden tunduk dihadapanku, jadi kami menculik anak dari presiden amerika, keuntungan lainnya aku sudah menanamkan sel parasit plagas dalam tubuhnya" Ucap madara.

"tidak, naruto aku sudah terinfeksi oleh parasit plagas tersebut." Ucap hinata sendu karena sudah terinfeksi virus tersebut.

"bagaimana cara menghilangkan" geram naruto.

"aku tidak akan memberitahunya, tapi kau tak perlu khawatir karena kau juga sudah bernasib sama seperti hinata" ucap madara dengan senyum kemenangan.

"jadi yang waktu itu bukan mimpi tapi nyata" gerutunya sendiri.

"dan aku menanamkan itu padamu karna kau adalah orang yang cukup istimewa bagiku tuan …. menyerah dan jadilah bawahanku, kita akan menguasai dunia dengan los illuminatos ini lalu aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan yang lebih besar dari ini." ucap madara sambil melihat sebuah lambang yang dicombine sebelumnya oleh naruto.

"aku menolak. Kami akan pergi dari sini dan aku tidak mau bekerja untuk orang sepertimu madara" ucap naruto.

Braaak… suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar (Secara tiba-tiba), muncul 2 bawahan madara yang membawa senjata arrow (panah). Naruto yang terkejut melihat anak buah madara memegang senjata arrownya dengan siap menembak kapan saja.

"kalian tidak akan bisa pergi" batin madara. Tersenyum kemenangan.

Naruto melihat sebuah jendela yang tak ada trails dengan cepat menarik tangan hinata. Anak buah madara yang menyadari itu menembak dengan senjata panahnya, tapi gagal karena naruto dan hinata berhasil melarikan diri dari sergapan madara dan anak buahnya Praaaannnnkkkkk,….. bunyi kaca yang pecah karena ditendang naruto lalu melakukan roll depan dan hinata yang terjatuh tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"ikkh" hinata meringis kesakitan karena terjatuh.

"kau tidak apa-apa" sambil mencoba mengangkat hinata untuk berdiri.

"na-naruto, apakah kita akan baik-baik saja"Tanya hinata dengan muka sendu.

"jangan khawatir, aku berjanji akan mengantarmu pulang kerumah. Ayo kita segera bergegas dari sini" ucap naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Maaf baru rilis lagi karna sibuk ane mau ngurusin nikahan ane,tolong reviewnya aja ….

Kalau memang bagus ntar ane lanjutkan tapi syaratnya likenya harus diatas 60 itung-itung siapa saja juga yang aktif digrup …

Tolong caci makinya ff ini.?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Part 2-2 (survive)

Disclaimer : naruto by masashi khisimoto

Resident evil by CAPCOM (saya pinjem dulu ya pak HIROYUKI KOBAYASHI''puppyeyes'' # Digampar)

It's real : resident evil by sora k. kira.

Pairing : naruto namikaze, hinata hyuuga, sasuke uchiha dan sakura haruno.

Genre : romance, horror.

Rate : T+

Author : Muhammad dhani

Warning : OC,OOC, AU, MISSTYPOS, warning (!) banyak percakapan dan bahasa kasar (jangan ditiru),ETC,Dll. Don't like don't read.

Malam sudah menyelimuti sebuah desa didaerah dallas hujan turun dengan rintikkan yang cukup derasnya. Terdapat 2 orang yang masih berusaha untuk pergi dari desa yang mengerikan gudang seorang pria berambut kuning masih sibuk dengan aktivitas menghancurkan sebuah tong kayu.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan naruto" Tanya hinata ke si blonde yang masih melihatnya menghancuran sebuah tong.

"aku mencari sesuatu yang kita butuhkan. (mengambil batangan emas 5000 dolar, tanaman herbal kuning dan peluru handgun (10) yang berada dirak lemari kayu memasukkannya kedalam tas) selesai" ucap naruto.

"begitu" jawab hinata dengan anggukkan kepala.

"baiklah, jangan jauh-jauh dariku" ujar naruto ke hinata.

"baik" ucap hinata.

Berjalan menuju pintu lalu membuka pintu ….. ketika diluar mereka berdua sudah dikepung oleh para warga desa.

"Sial,banyak sekali" ucap naruto Karena terkejut melihat banyak sekali yang mengepung mereka.

Masih belum ketahuan, Hinata yang melihat naruto marah berusaha mencari cara agar bisa membantunya meskipun hanya berupa saran, dengan cepat hinata memiliki ide untuk memberitahu naruto menyuruhnya menembak kereta kayu berisi bubuk mesiu

"naruto, tembak kereta kayu itu" saran hinata.

"baiklah" ucap naruto membidik dengan braktailnya lalu menembak kereta kayu tersebut.

Dor… mengenai kereta tersebut.(que el) ucap ganados salah satu orang tersebut. Membuat rombongan ganados menghampiri naruto dan hinata, karena ketahuan dari suara tembakan tersebut, mereka tak menyadari kereta tersebut akan meledak. Duaaar….. ledakan besar mengenai mereka dan membuatnya mati.

"kyah,…kita berhasil narutokun, sambil memeluk naruto" ucap hinata karena kegirangan.

"u-uhm, ta-tapi bisakah kau melepaskan aku, aku tak bisa bernafas hinata. Ujar naruto mulai kehabisan nafas.

"ma-maaf" Ucap hinata dengan muka memerah sambil memainkan jarinya.

"huh, kau ini mau membunuhku ya, jangan diulangi kembali, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita" Ucap naruto sambil menarik lembut tangan hinata.

"i-iya naruto" ucapnya gugup dengan sedikit muka memerah karena malu.

"sepertinya ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang cukup menyenangkan" batin naruto sambil melihat hinata kebelakang sekilas lalu elanjutkan perjalanan.

Skip time.

saat akan masuk kesebuah lorong bertemu kembali dengan kakuzu.

"ada yang bisa kubantu naruto san" ucap kakuzu.

"naruto di-dia siapa" Tanya hinata ketakutan lalu sembunyi dibelakang punggung naruto,karna melihat orang yang cukup menakutkan penampilannya dengan pakaian hitam semua dan mata merah.

"tenanglah dia bukan orang jahat. (Lalu kembali kepembicaraan kakuzu) ya, aku ingin kau mengtune up senjataku ini, berapa harganya.? " Tanya naruto.

"20000 dolar. Bailklah akan aku tune.(mengambil 2 senjata bracktail naruto lalu mulai mengtune up senjatanya) ucap kakuzu.

Semuanya diam dalam pikiran masing-masing naruto mengecek shotgun yang dibawanya apa dalam kondisi baik atau tidak, kakuzu sibuk memasangkan tune upnya, dan hinata hanya duduk sambil memeluk lututnya karena kedinginan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hinata" Tanya naruto secara tiba-tiba.

"a-aku baik – baik saja" ucapnya menutupi kedinginannya.

Bruk. sebuah jaket kulit menempel berada dipunggung gadis indigo.

"na-naruto, apa kau tidak kedinginan jika tidak memakai ini" Tanya hinata kembali. Berusaha agar tak merepotkannya.

"tidak apa-apa, pakai saja dahulu. Aku sudah biasa dengan dingin selama aku ditempat pelatihan" ucap naruto.

"ba-baiklah, terima kasih naruto" ucap hinata dengan sedikit semburat merah.

"selesai. ini" ucap kakuzu (sambil memberikan 2 senjata braktailnya).

"terima kasih kakuzu" ucap naruto.

"iya sama-sama naruto-san. Datanglah kembali semoga kalian selamat" ucap kakuzu.

"Uhm" dijawab dengan anggukkan lalu meninggalkan kakuzu untuk melanjutkan ketempat titik 2.2. bejalan lalu membuka sebuah pintu.(kreeeeeet) sampailah disebuah perkampungan desa saat dalam keadaan terdesak sebelumnya.

"hinata tunggulah disini. aku akan mengecek daerah sekitar sini" ucap naruto.

"ba-baik" ucapnya.

Naruto mulai mengecek semua tempat didaerah desa sebelumnya, satu persatu dari menghancurkan tong satu persatu untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa berguna.

"naruto, kau lama sekali. Aku takut jika sendirian disini" gerutunya

Pluk…(ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundak hinata),hinata berpikir bahwa itu naruto tapi ternyata bukan, tapi ternyata ganados yang mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang secara diam-diam dari gereja.

"kyaaaa"….. teriakkan hinata yang keras membuat naruto mendengarnya.

"gawat, hinata" lalu pergi mencari sumber suara teriakkan sebelumnya yang didengarnya.

"lepaskan aku….lepaskan, aku ingin dibawa kemana sama kalian (sambil memukul-mukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga tetapi tak berpengaruh karena lebih kuat ganados tersebut)" dibawanya hinata yang diangkat tanpa mendengarkan ocehan hinata, diletakkan dilengan ganados tersebut seperti mengangkat barang.

dor… suara tembakan mengenai salah satu ganados "headshot" mengenai kepala. Yang tersisa hanya tinggal 2 karena satunya telah melihat seseorang yang masih memegang ancang-ancang pistolnya.

"naruto" ucap hinata senang karena dia muncul.

"rapidamente toma el cuidado de esa persona, me gustaria llevarlo al rey madara( kau cepat urus orang itu, aku akan membawanya ke tuan madara" ucap salah satu ganados yang masih membawa hinata.

"bueno (baik)" ucap teman si ganados lalu menghampiri naruto.

"apa yang kau lakukan,turunkan aku sekarang (perintahnya sambil memukul-mukul kembali kepunggung ganados tersebut karena dia dibawa kembali kepintu ia keluar dari gereja sebelumnya) ucap hinata meronta-ronta.

Naruto mengambil dragonknife-nya mengambil posisi siaga untuk melawan ganados didepannya karena musuh tersebu menggunakan garpu tanah jarakyang cukup harus diwaspadai oleh naruto. Dengan cepat musuh menyerangnya lurus kearah naruto siap menusuknya, naruto dengan cepat melakukan sliding lalu melempar pisaunya kekepala musuh yang menyebabkan musuh mati seketika,

lalu mengambil braktailnya untuk menembak kaki ganados yang hampir memasuki gereja kembali. Dor… seketika ganados jatuh dan hinatapun terjatuh ketanah tapi tak membunuh musuh. Hinata mencoba untuk berdiri begitupun musuh.

"hinata menunduk" perintah naruto.

karena ketakutan dan bingung hinata menunduk dengan menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dor…. Peluru mengenai ganados yang menyebabkan mati seketika.

"kau tidak apa-apa, hinata" Tanya naruto memasuki senjatanya kembali lalu menghampiri hinata yang masih terduduk.

"baka..baka….baka…baka…narutokun no baka,hiks…hiks… aku sangat takut jika ditinggal sendirian sepert itu tadi, hiks…hiks" ucapnya sambil menangis ketakutan.

Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Lalu bruk…hinata merasakan ada yang memeluknya .

"maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulangi-nya kembali. Jadi berdirilah kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan kembali" ucap naruto sambil menghapus jejak air mata dipipi hinata.

"i-iya" ucap hinata dengan semburat merah dengan anggukan.

Berjalan bersama kembali menuju sebuah pintu lalu membukanya….kreeet,…. Melihat ada sebuah cahaya ditempat yang cukup lumayan jaraknya , naruto memutuskan melihat dengan teropongnya. Melihat sebuah rumah besar dari kayu yang berada disebrang jembatan.

"ternyata ada rute jalan lain ya. pertama kearah kiri ada jalur tetapi tertutup oleh pohon dan rute kedua jalan kebawah yang sebelumnya dilalui naruto sendiri. mungkin titik 2-2 itu yang dimaksud ino adalah rute pertama" gumam naruto.

"ada apa naruto" Tanya hinata.

"tidak ada apa-apa, ayo" jawab naruto lalu menuju tempat tersebut.

"iya" ucap hinata.

Skip time.

Sampai disebuah jembatan kayu, kriiiing…. (secara tiba-tiba gadgetnya berbunyi) lalu mengangkatnya.

"Naruto aku punya kabar buruk" ucap ino.

"bagus, lanjutkan" ujar naruto sedikit nada kecewa dan was-was.

"helikopter yang akan menjemput kalian, tertembak dalam perjalanan menuju tempatmu" ujar ino.

"lalu, apakah kau tidak bisa mengirim helikopter yang lain" ucap naruto meminta pengiriman bantuan yang baru.

"tidak bisa, karena didaerah new York sedang terjadi badai besar, jadi kami untuk saat ini tak bisa mengirim tim bantuan apapun ketempatmua" ujar ino menjelaskan.

"baiklah, jika keadaan cuaca sudah membaik beri kami kabar secepatnya" ucap naruto.

"baik" ucap singkat ino.

Memasukan kembali gadgetnya kedalam saku.

"ada apa naruto" Tanya hinata penasaran.

"helikopter yang akan menjemput kita dititik ini, telah ditembak musuh dalam perjalanan" ujar naruto.

"begitu, rupanya" ucap hinata sedih.

"tapi tak perlu khawatir, karena aku akan melindungimu sampai helikopter berikutnya datang untuk menjemput kita" ujar naruto dengan senyum datarnya.

"i-iya" ucap hinata blushing.

"ayo kita lanjutkan" ucap naruto.

"Baik" ujar hinata.

Berjalan melewati jembatan, setelah melewati jembatan (tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakkan dari para warga desa dari gerbang arah jam 2 dan dari arah belakang pintu yang dilewati naruto dan hinata sebelumnya).

"haz que(tangkap mereka), matarlos(bunuh mereka) ucap rombongan ganados " siap menyerang naruto dan hinata.

Naruhina yang melihat merasa panik melihat banyaknya ganados yang akan menghampiri mereka.

"a-apa yang akan kita lakukan naruto"ucap hinata. ketakutan dan bingung harus melakukan apa…

"kita tak bisa melawan mereka, cepat kita masuk kerumah tersebut" ucap naruto.

Naruhina berlari bersama memasuki rumah tersebut. Braaaak…. Pintu dibuka dengan kasarnya sambil bersiaga memegang braktailnya jika ada musuh, menurut naruto aman lalu menarik tangan hinata dan menutup pintunya.(seseorang memanggil naruto)sambil melempar balok kayu.

"naruto" ucap seseorang.

Naruto yang menyadari lemparan balok kayu tersebut lalu menangkapnya.

"sungguh kebetulan sekali kita bertemu ditempat ini, lalu aku tak menyangka bahwa orang yang kau tunjukkan tersebut benar-benar cantik, siapa namamu nona.?" tanya gaara, menggoda hinata.

Hinata yang merasa tidak menyukai orang itu mulai berbicara.

"oh, jadi kau berani sekali berbicara seperti itu,siapa kau, hemp (sambil meletakan kedua tangannya menyilang didepan dada) ".? Ujar hinata dengan ketus.

"hoho…jadi seperti ini contoh seorang putri presiden amerika terhadap warganya sendiri" ucap gaara, tak mau mengalah dengan hinata.

"baiklah kau menang, namaku hyuuga hinata putri seorang presiden kau puas" Tanya hinata kegaara.

"oh jawaban yang sedikit kurang baik apa perlu kita tinggalkan saja dia disini naruto.?" Tanya gaara ke naruto(sambil mengerjai hinata)

Hinata yang mulai takut hanya bisa diam tak berani membalas perkataan gaara dan mencoba melirik kekanan kekiri untuk mencari jawaban.

"jangan khawatir, dia dipihak kita" potong naruto, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"haha… kau terlalu penakut hanya karena kuceritakan seperti itu" tawa gaara.

Hinata yang berusaha membalas perkataan gaara, teringat bahwa keadaan kita dalam bahaya.

"li-lihat" ucap hinata (sambil menunjuk jendela yang disegel dengan kayu menyilang).

"Hinata cepat sembunyi" perintah naruto dan hinata menurut bersembunyi dilemari kayu.

Menyiapkan braktail naruto dan begitu pun gaara menyiapkan red9 nya.

"ok, permainan kita mulai" ucap gaara.

Naruto dan gaara berusaha menutup semua jendela dan pintu menggunakan lemari kayu dengan didorong setelah semuanya tertututp dengan lemari kayu tersebut. Naruto mencoba kelantai atas untuk melihat situasi apakah aman atau tidak (tiba-tiba suara keras menimpa lantai braaakk….braaak…. braaak…. Jendela – jendela yang ditututp akhirnya tidak mampu menahan para ganados tersebut. **Dor…dor…dor… dor… dor…**gaara berusaha menembak musuhnya untuk membunuh mereka, karena terlalu sibuknya gaara menembak yang ia lihat hanya didepan ada seorang ganados yang siap menebasnya dengan celurit. Gaara yang mengetahuinya tidak bisa menghindar karena sudah mulai menebas gaara**. dor…**tembakan tersebut mengenai ganados tersebut dan mati seketika.

"thanks, naruto" ucap gaara.

Dijawab dengan anggukan kepalanya. Naruto membantu gaara juga menembak mereka **dor…dor…dor…dor…** (head shot). Mereka mengisi amunisi secara bersamaan senjata api mereka dengan cepat (sambil membelakangi punggung satu sama lain).

"kau tidak buruk juga" ucap naruto.

"kau juga" jawab gaara.

"tapi kita harus membunuh mereka dulu" ucap naruto.

"iya" jawab gaara.

Bersamaan memasang ancang-ancang menembak kembali.** dor…. dor….dor….dor… dor…dor… **(secara tiba- tiba kaca dilantai atas pecah dengan kerasnya) praaaaankkkk,...

"sial, kita harus keatas" ucap naruto dan dijawab dengan anggukkan gaara.

"kalian benar- benar membuatku muak,rasakan ini" ucap naruto.

sambil melempar hand grenade kekumpulan ganados yang berada dibawah, **Duaaar**….ledakan besar membuat kumpulan para ganados yang berada diluar rumah tersebut mati seketika. Gaara yang masih mencoba menahan mereka dengan menembak ganados tersebut, diserang (secara tiba-tiba dari belakang)

"goooaargggh" suara dari ganados tersebut sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkap leher yang tercekik lehernya tidak bisa melawan karena mulai kehabisan nafas.

"gaara" teriak naruto sambil menembak kepala ganados yang mencekik gaara. Dan terlepas dari cengkraman ganados tersebut.

"kau tidak apa-apa" Tanya naruto.

"iya, aku baik-baik saja. Thanks naruto" ucap gaara.

"bicara terima kasihnya nanti saja, kita harus membereskan mereka semua dahulu" ujar naruto sambil mengangkat tubuh gaara.

**Dor…dor….dor….dor… ckckckc.**

"Sial peluruku habis" dengus naruto.

"naruto kau tak apa-apa" Tanya gaara masih sibuk menembak …dor….dor….dor….

"aku kehabisan peluru" jawab naruto. Mengambil shotgun yang berada dipunggungnya .Dor…zkzk…dor….zkzk….dor….zkzk bunyi keras dari shotgun dan barel penyebaran pelurunya dalam fire power memudahkan naruto untuk menghabisi ganados.

Skip time.

"volvamos (ayo kita kembali)" ucap salah satu ganados dan semuanya pun kembali pulang.

"sepertinya mereka kembali kerumah masing-masing" ucap naruto.

"jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang.? Tanya gaara memasukan kembali senjata red9 nya kedalam sarung senapan dibelakang pinggangnya.

"aku akan mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini bersama hinata, apakah kau mau ikut bersama kami" ucap naruto.

Hinata keluar dari lemari yang digunakan untuk sembunyi sebelumnya dan melihat pembicaraan dua pria, sambil menuruni tangga untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

"ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan kita sampai disini" ucap gaara sambil meninggalkan naruhina.

"gaara" panggil naruto.

Chapter 5 selesai juga.

Gak perlu banyak basa basi mohon reviewnya aja dan sarannya aja.

Maaf jika kurang …(sambil ojigi).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Part 2-3.

Disclaimer : naruto by masashi khisimoto

Resident evil by CAPCOM (saya pinjem dulu ya pak HIROYUKI KOBAYASHI''puppyeyes'' # Digampar)

It's real : resident evil by sora k. kira.

Pairing : naruto namikaze, hinata hyuuga and sakura haruno.

Genre : romance, horror.

Rate : T+

Author : Muhammad dhani

Warning : OC,OOC, AU, MISSTYPOS, ETC. Don't like don't read.

Malam yang awalnya hujan serta mencekam dengan teriak-teriakan orang disebuah rumah, akhirnya reda dan kembali normal dengan bunyi-bunyi suara alam yang semestinya. Tapi tidak untuk dua orang makhluk hidup yang berusaha pergi dari tempat yang mengerikan didesa tersebut.

Brak….brak…brak, bunyi tong kayu dan peti kayu akibat aktivitas tendangan dan pisau belatinya untuk mencari sesuatu yang dibutuhkan . Mengambil tanaman herbal hijau-kuning-merah yang terdapat dipeti kayu dan drum tersebut, untuk dicombine menjadi satu dan peluru handgun (15) butir sedang dalam aktivitas menyimpan benda-benda tersebut kedalam tas kecilnya.

"baiklah, sudah semua, ayo kita pergi" ucap naruto ke hinata.

"i-iya, na-naruto ini " sambil memberikan kembali jaket kulitnya kenaruto.

"ya" diambil jaket kulit tersebut memakainya lalu menuju pintu utama.

Kreet… menuju pondok kecil untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimanfaatkan. Terdapat sebuah memo yang terletak di meja lalu membacanya.

Memo about village.

Divillage terhubung 2 jalan pertama menuju sebuah castle, yang kedua menuju pemukiman warga. jalan yang masing-masing saling terhubung dengan 2 pengamanan. rute pertama tinggallah para warga desa yang berada disana dan 2 wanita yang bersepupu dengan Dr Salvador, rute kedua terdapat el gigante yang kami pasang jebakan jika ada penyusup yang masuk wilayah kami.

"Begitu ya" ucap naruto selesai membaca lalu memasukan memo tersebut ketas kecilnya, lalu melihat isi tas yang naruto miliki." Apa cukup jika seperti ini" gumamnya sendiri melihat peluru handgun 25, health herbal 4, peluru shotgun 10.

"ada apa naruto" Tanya hinata sambil melihat ekspresi wajah naruto yang sedang berpikir.

"tidak ada apa-apa, ayo" ajak naruto menuju kesebuah tuas besar.

Melihat ada 1 tuas dan 2 gerbang kayu, naruto memutuskan mengambil jalur kanan, tuas ditarik, dan pintu pun terbuka dari suara gaduh mesin.

"hinata dengarkan baik-baik aku, jika kita masuk kedalam pintu ini kau harus mengikuti intruksi ku dan jangan jauh-jauh dariku. ok" ujar naruto dengan nada serius.

"ba-baiklah naruto" ucap hinata yang menuruti kata naruto.

Kreeeet… bunyi dari pintu kayu yang dibuka perlahan. Naruhina memasuki pintu dan melihat situasi sekitar ada sebuah batu besar naruto melihat 2 batu besar yang tertahan oleh sebuah kayu balok. Naruto mengambil teropongnya untuk melihat pintu yang ada diujung depan mereka terlihat sebuah kunci gembok yang besar.

"benar dugaanku" ucap naruto pelan lalu memasukkan kembali teropongnya.

"Ayo jalan" ucapnya ke hinata dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala.

Sekitar 2 menit berjalan tiba-tiba terdengar raungan keras (goaaarrrgh) dari arah belakang mereka, berjalan menuju mereka. hinata yang baru pertama kali melihat makhluk el gigante tersebut mulai ketakutan.

"hinata dengarkan aku baik-baik, kau bagian mencari kunci atau barang apapun yang berguna sedangkan aku akan menahannya, jika kau sudah membuka pintu tersebut beri aku kode teriakkanmu" ucap naruto sambil membidik senjata braktailnya ke el gigante.

"ta-tapi aku tak mau naruto melawan monster itu sendiri aku ak-" ujar hinata.

"INI PERINTAH CEPAT LAKUKAN" potong naruto geram yang melihat ke el gigante. Hinata yang takut dan tidak bisa menolak perintah naruto akhirnya memutuskan berlari kedalam 3 pos kecil kayu untuk mencari kunci ataupun barang berguna.

"bagus, sekarang aku hanya perlu memperlambatnya saja" batin naruto lalu menembak el gigante yang mendekat.

Skip time.

*Hinata P.O.V*

Seorang wanita berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

"aku harus cepat dan aku tak mau menyusahkan naruto-kun" batin hinata. memasuki gubuk kecil dan melihat sebuah 2 spinel dan 1 velvet.

"ini indah sekali, (apa yang aku pikirkan aku harus mencari kunci pintu segera)" batin hinata tersadar untuk mencari kunci gerbang pintu yang terkunci dan memasukkannya ketas mininya.

"aku harus bergegas" ujarnya. Memasuki gubuk selanjutnya.

*Hinata P.O.V End*

Kembali kenaruto.

Naruto melompat keatas tangan el gigante yang sebelumnya ditembak hingga parasit cacing keluar dari punggunya. Tak mau menyia-yiakan kesempatan naruto mengambil dragon knifenya (pisau belati) lalu menebasnya. Crest….crest….crest darah yang berhamburan kemana – mana. Naruto turun dari punggung el gigante. (Gooooaaaargggggh)….. merasa el gigante semakin marah naruto mundur kebelakang karena monster tersebut menghampirinya. Naruto melihat keatas dan baru teringat bahwa ada batu yang tertahan karena sebatang kayu balok tebal., dengan cepat dia menembak kayu tersebut yang dekat el gigante . DOR… tembakan tersebut menyebabkan el gigante kesakitan karena tertimpa batu yang besar.

"Naruto – san aku sudah membukanya" teriak hinata memberitahu.

Naruto yang menyadari teriakkan hinata bergegas berlari kehinata.

"Ayo cepat pergi" ujar naruto sambil menarik tangan …. Membuka pintu meninggalkan el gigante yang kesakitan akibat tertiban batu yang lebih besar dari ukuran el gigante.

Skip time.

Hah…hah…hah… nafas yang tidak beraturan dari dua orang tersebut karena kelelahan berlari.

"kau tidak apa-apa naruto san" Tanya hinata membuka pembicaraan sehabis berlari menghindari monster yang mengerikan, karena khawatir.

"aku tidak apa-apa, jadi apa yang kau dapatkan didalam gubuk kecil tadi' ujar naruto.

"ini" ucap hinata, sambil mengeluarkan peluru handgun 10 dalam sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah, herb hijau + merah + kuning, spinel 2 dan 1 velvet yang diterima naruto.

"bagus hinata, a-ano… soal yang tadi aku membentakmu aku minta maaf" ucap naruto sendu sedikit merasa bersalah.

"tak apa-apa naruto san, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu" ujarnya sambil memainkan jari-jarinya dengan semburat merah.

"oh, jadi ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan dan jangan panggil aku naruto-san panggil saja naruto" ucapku.

"i-iya" ucap hinata dengan terbata.

Berjalan menuju sebuah pintu gerbang berwarna hijau saat akan dibuka sebuah sinar yang meminta retina mata, naruto mencoba membuka pintu dengan mensejajarkan retina matanya pada cahaya keluarnya dan hasilnya nihil…gagal. Naruto mencoba jalan atau rute yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk dan melihat sebuah kereta gantung yang berjalan otomatis lalu memutuskan untuk menuju tempat tersebut bersama.

Melihat-lihat dengan teropong untuk mengawasi lingkungan sekitar apakah aman atau tidak, didapatnya ada kumpulan ganados yang menunggunya dibawah kereta gantung yang menghubungkan satu sama lain. Memasukkan teropongnya kedalam tas dan menuju kereta gantung, menaikinya.

"hinata tetap dibelakangku" perintah naruto, sambil membidik braktailnya kedepan.

"yeah" jawabnya.

Berjalan perlahan-lahan kebawah, mereka saling tatap muka bertemu dengan cepat naruto yang merasa sudah cukup dalam jangkau menembak mereka. DOR…..DOR…..DOR…. tiga tembakan berhasil mengenai musuh alhasil musuh yang tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan karena menahan sakit akibat tembakan naruto membuat musuh jatuh dari kereta gantung sehingga jatuh kejurang yang cukup gelap.

Skip time.

Sampai dibawah dan berjalan bersama memasuki sebuah ruang control kereta gantung dan mulai memeriksa apakah ada barang yang bisa digunakan.

"naruto, aku menemukan sesuatu" ucap hinata sambil memberikan sebuah memo ke naruto.

Naruto melihatnya dan mulai membacanya.

Region castle.

Terdapat sebuah castle yang terhubung dengan desa yang selama ini selalu sejahtera, kami membuat sebuah pintu yang dilapisi dengan retina kimimaru sang kepala desa, agar kami mencegah adanya penyusup masuk kecastle. Dengan seperti itu kami bisa merasa aman dan tentram atas raja kami izuna.

Naruto yang membaca surat seperti itu sedikit bingung,

"mungkin jika kami kecastle kami bisa berlindung untuk sesaat" batin naruto.

"Naruto ada apa" Tanya hinata bingung.

"tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pergi" ucapnya.

berjalan bersama menuruni tangga karena ada sebuah tangga kearah bawa, melihat sebuah pabrik kayu naruhina memutuskan kesana lalu membuka pintu, yang ada kreeet… jeg berjalan kembali dan terlihat sebuah pabrik kayu didepan lalu mendekatinya.

"disini sangat mencurigakan, hinata cepat sembunyi" perintah naruto.

"baik" jawabnya, berlari kerah samping bangunan untuk sembunyi meninggalkan naruto.

Kreeeiiit…. Bunyi pintu dibuka dengan perlahan lalu memasukinya dengan was-was bersiaga dengan braktailnya, naruto yang tak menyadari kimimaru sudah berada dbelakangnya seketika ia masuk melihat kebelakang segera.

"arrrggggh" erangnya kesakitan karena dicekik dengan cepat langsung dilempar tubuh naruto.

Sementara naruto berusaha mengatur nafasnya, kimimaru menutup pintu yang sebelumnya dimasuki naruto dengan membengkokkan gagang besi pintu (kreeekkkgh)…. Bunyi kasar dari gagang pintu yang tertutup dengan paksa lalu menghampiri naruto untuk mencekiknya kembali, naruto yang sadar akan serangan kimimaru lalu melompat kesamping, melihat sebuah drum dengan cepat menendangnya dan terjatuh didekat kimimaru, barel yang terjatuh membuat bensin tumpah dengan banyaknya, naruto yang dengan cekatan mengambil pistolnya membidiknya.

"selamat tinggal kawan" ucap naruto dengan senyum datarnya.

Dor….. tembakan mengenai barel tersebut dalam hitungan detik, duuuuarrrr…bunyi ledakan yang cukup keras menyebabkan beberapa didalam sebuah bangunan tersebut hancur berantakan, tiba-tiba naruto yang melihat kimimaru terkena ledakan dari barel tersebut tidak mati melainkan menjadi sosok yang mengerikan dengan kuku yang tajam dan tulang ekor yang terbungkus bagian daging megalir darah dari tubuhnya menjadi lebih tinggi dengan sebuah tangan mirip laba-laba.

"Apa" naruto terkejut. Melihat kimimaru bukan layaknya manusia biasa lebih mirip seperti monster mengerikan.

Kimimaru yang sudah bertransformed mulai menyerang naruto dengan tangan parasit dibelakang tubuhnya seperti laba-laba naruto yang lambat menghindar akhirnya terkena serangan tersebut dan terlempar kebelakang.

"hah… hah, sepertinya aku tak bisa pergi dengan mudah dari sini. Aku harus membunuhnya" gumam naruto sambil berdiri mengambil shotgunnya lalu membidiknya.

Dor… Dor…. Dor…. Dor…. Dor…. Dor…. Menembak kimimaru dibagian pangkal tengah dekat pinggang agar membuat badannya terputus. Kimimaru yang sudah mulai mendekati naruto walaupun tubuhnya terus ditembak oleh naruto mulai menyerang dengan kukunya yang tajam dan panjang seperti pisau siap menyerangnya secara horizontal dengan cepat naruto menunduk dan berlari kearah yang lain. Karena naruto mendapatkan keuntungan gerakan kimimaru yang lambat dan ruangan yang sempit mempermudah gerak naruto lalu mengisi kembali shotgunnya ckck(bunyi peluru yang dimasukkan).

Dor… Dor… Dor… Dor… ckck…

"sial peluruku habis" gumam naruto lalu mengambil 2 braktailnya lalu membidik kimimaru kembali yang masih menghampiri naruto.

Dor… Dor… Dor…. Dor… Dor… Dor…. Dor…. Dor…. Dor… tembakan terakhir membuat tubuh kimimaru terlepas antara bagian pinggang bawah dengan bagian perut atasnya terlepas.

Naruto masih was-was menjaga jarak dengan kimimaru untuk memastikan apakah kimimaru benar-benar sudah mati atau belum, dugaan naruto tepat karena kimimaru masih hidup dengan setengah badannya dia mulai bergelayutan diatas kayu karena gerakannya lebih cepat naruto tak sempat menghindar naruto terlempar kebelakang dan menabrak tembok.

"arrgh, sial kuat sekali dia" gumam naruto berusaha bangun kembali lalu membidik dengan 2 braktailnya kembali tapi tak semudah yang pertama karena sekarang kimimaru lebih lincah dalam menghindar dan lebih cepat untuk menyerang naruto, naruto harus ekstra hati-hati dalam menghindari serangan musuh dan harus lebih akurat dalam menembak.

"sial, dia cepat sekali, kalau seperti ini aku harus membuatnya terjatuh ketanah" ucapnya.

Naruto menunggu kimimaru untuk mendekat sekitar jarak 5 meter karena kimimaru mulai mendekat dan jangkauan jarak lumayan dekat, Dor…. Dor….. dengan cepat naruto menembak tangan-tangan seperti laba-laba yang membuat sebelumnya bergelayutan diatas alhasil kimimaru pun terjatuh, alhasil naruto yang melihat itu tak mau menyia-yiakan kesempatan dengan cepat naruto berlari kerah kimimaru lalu menusuk jantung kimimaru dengan pisau dragon knifenya,

"arrrrgggh" erang kimimaru karena kesakitan dan akhirnya tewas.

"hah, musuh yang sangat menyusahkan" gumamnya.

masih kelelahan terbaring ditanah lalu kembali berdiri dan mulai memeriksa apa yang ada didalam gudang tersebut dan naruto pun menemukan peluru handgun (15), peluru shotgun (15), spinel 2, hand grenade (1), hand fire (1) dan hand flash (1). Mengambil semuanya dan menyimpannya didalam tasnya.

naruto memeriksa mayat kimimaru melihat 3 batangan emas seharga 30000 dolar lalu mengambilnya tanpa diketahui sebuah mata keluar dari kepala kimimaru naruto yang melihat itu lalu memeriksanya.

"mungkin ini bisa digunakan untuk membuka pintu tersebut" gumamnya lalu memasukkan ke jaketnya.

Brakbrak,,,… ( tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembok kayu samping yang rusak dan membuat sebuah celah seperti pintu kecil ) naruto yang melihat pintu utama telah diblokir dan tak bisa dibuka, jadi mengambil jalan yang sudah ada celah tersebut memasang kuda-kuda untuk berlari kearah pintu kecil tersebut melompat seperti lompatan harimau dan melakukan roll depan. Bruk berhasil dilakukan.

"kau tidak apa-apa naruto" ucap hinata menghampiri naruto

naruto hanya mengganguk, lalu kembali melanjutkan kearah sebelumnya kegerbang kearah castle.

Kreeeittt… membuka pintu lalu menaiki jembatan gantung secara bersama-sama.

Skip time.

Naruhina sudah sampai didepan pintu lalu naruto mengeluarkan mata yang dia dapatkan melawan kimimaru lalu mengarahkan kepintu dekat lensa cahay keluar. (kriiiit… krek krek) bunyi dari hasil scan mata tersebut.

"Bagus" gumam naruto lalu membuka pintu.

Kreeeiiit…. Bunyi dari pintu yang dibuka lalu masuk kedalamnya. Naruhina memutuskan melanjutkan perjalanan (brem…bremmmhhh) bunyi truk yang menyala mengarah kearah naruhina yang siap akan menabraknya dari arah depan.

"hinata tetap dibelakangku"perintah naruto sambil membidik braktailnya kearah seseorang yang membawa mobil tersebut.

Hinata berlindung dibelakang naruto, Dor… (head shot) tembakan tepat mengenai musuh sehingga mobil terguling kesamping. Kriiing…. (bunyi dari gadgetnya secara tiba-tiba) lalu mengambilnya.

"Naruto dimana posisimu sekarang" Tanya ino.

"posisiku saat ini berada disebuah castle" jawab naruto.

"kami akan meng….." (secara tiba-tiba terputus panggilan ino kepada naruto)

"ino kau bisa dengar, ino… terputus" gumam naruto lalu mematikan dan memasukkan kembali gadgetnya kedalam sakunya.

"ada apa naruto" Tanya hinata.

"komunikasi kami terputus untuk menanyakan titik penjemputan" jawab naruto bingung.

"oh (ria) lalu bagaimana kita sekarang, jika komunikasi terputus" Tanya kembali hinata.

"aku tidak tahu tapi, untuk saat ini kita lebih baik mencari tempat berlindung dahulu untuk menunggu tim penjemputan" jawab naruto.

"baiklah jika seperti itu" ucap hinata.

"ayo kita lanjutkan" ujar naruto

"yeah" ucapnya.

Kembali berjalan bersama.

"aku harap tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk sesudah ini"batin naruto.

menuju sebuah jembatan saat akan mau menyebrangi jembatan terdengar teriakkan ramai-ramai dari arah belakang mereka.

"haz que (tangkap mereka), matarlos (bunuh mereka)" teriakkan dari ganados yang sangat banyak dari belakang naruhina.

"ayo cepat" ujar naruto dibalas dengan anggukkan berlari menuju kearah jembatan melewatinya.

"usted no sera capaz de escaper (kalian tidak akan bisa lari)" ucap salah satu ganados lalu mencoba berjalan kearah naruhina.

Naruto yang melihat sebuah tuas putar memiliki rencana.

"hinata kita akan mengayuh tuas ini untuk mengangkat jembatan ini bersiaplah diposisimu" ujar naruto.

"yeah" ucapnya.

lalu bersama bersiap-siap diposisinya memegang tuas putar.

"sekarang" ucap naruto ke hinata.

Mengayuh tuas itu secara bersama untuk membuat jembatan kayu tersebut terangkat keatas, alhasil ternyata ganados yang mengejar naruhina kalah cepat sehingga jalan yang akan dilewati untuk menangkap mereka berdua, tak bisa dilewati karena jembatan berada diatas mereka.

"que son a la vez insolente (kurang ajar mereka berdua)" geram salah satu ganados.

"ayo kita cepat pergi dari sini" ucap naruto.

"yeah" jawab hinata. Lalu memasuki castle.

Chapter 6 selesai juga.

Gak perlu banyak basa basi mohon reviewnya aja dan sarannya aja.

Maaf jika kurang bagus dan lama lagi sibuk …(sambil ojigi).


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Part 3-1. (sakuzi izuna).

Terima kasih atas reviewnya mina maaf ane sibuk banget (sok ibuk banget).

Ini dia chapter selanjutnya, jadi gak usah banyak omong lagi cekidot.

Selamat bingung.

Disclaimer : naruto by masashi khisimoto

Resident evil by CAPCOM (saya pinjem dulu ya pak HIROYUKI KOBAYASHI''puppyeyes'' # Digampar)

It's real : resident evil by sora k. kira.

Pairing : naruto namikaze, hinata hyuuga and sakura haruno.

Genre : romance, horror.

Rate : T+

Author : Muhammad dhani

Warning : OC,OOC, AU, MISSTYPOS, ABAL-ABAL PASARAN, ETC. Don't like don't read.

Tap…tap…tap… bunyi langkah kaki dari dua insan yang berbeda gender yaitu dari namikaze naruto dan hyuuga hinata menuju kedalam istana melewati lorong-lorong bangunan klasik. Saat dua insan ini berjalan naruto melihat seseorang yang sudah dibilang mengenalinya dengan cepat si blonde menghampiri seorang penjual senjata dialah kakuzu, hinata yang melihat naruto menghampiri orang tersebut hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"syukurlah aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu lagi kakuzu" ucap naruto sedikit senang.

"tentu saja, ada yang bisa kubantu naruto-san" jawab kakuzu menawarkan bantuan.

"tentu, aku ingin menjual ini dan meng tune-up senjataku" ujar naruto sambil memberikan sejata braktailnya kekakuzu.

"baiklah, akan aku kerjakan" ucapnya mengambil senjata naruto dan mengtune-up senjatanya.

Acara transaksi berlanjut antara mereka berdua sedangkan hinata sedang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Skip time.

"baiklah sudah semua, ayo kita berangkat" ucap naruto ke hinata.

"iya" jawab singkat hinata.

Berjalan menaiki tangga yang cukup tinggi lalu membuka pintu merah didepan kreeeet….. secara tiba-tiba terdengar dari jauh suara teriakkan.

"dispararles(tembak mereka), matarlos (bunuh mereka)" oleh teriakkan seseorang dengan jubah merah dengan muka ditutupi topeng tengkorak. Naruhina yang terkejut karena mereka telah diincar dengan pelontar bola batu api jaman klasik lalu cepat-cepat berlari dan bersembunyi karena tembakan sudah dilancarkan…. Duuar…duuuar…berlindung agar tidak terkena tembakan tersebut.

"tunggu disini" ucap naruto.

Hinata yang paham lalu menunggu dan naruto pergi untuk melihat situasi dan melawan ganados tersebut.

Duaaar…duaaar… bunyi tembakan dari pelontar masih dilakukan.

"cih, sulit sekali mendekatinya jika seperti ini" ucap naruto sambil berlindung dari serangan musuh.

Tap..tap…tap… (berjalan) naruto akhirnya sampai dilantai atas dan melihat 3 tempat yang berbeda yang satu dari arah jam 10, ada 2 pelontar musuh dan arah jam 3 posisi musuh masing-masing. Naruto mengambil braktailnya lalu membidik musuh dari arah jam 3 terdahulu karena bagian tersulit karena jarak musuh dan naruto cukup jauh, beruntung naruto melihat sebuah barel bensin (tong merah)lalu membidiknya.

Dor… head shot tembakan berhasil menyebabkan ganados mati dan sisanya hanya tinggal 2 tempat diposisi jam 10, naruto mengambil 2 hand grenadenya yang berada disamping pinggangnya lalu melemparnya kearah jam 10 yang berada diatas bangunan yang cukup tinggi dengan kuat.

Wuus…tap…(beberapa detik kemudian)…duaaar…. bunyi ledakan tersebut berhasil membunuh musuh. Mencoba membuka pintu besar merah yang ada disampinnya, naruto mencoba membukanya tapi terkunci.

"sial terkunci dari dalam" geram naruto. Naruto lalu memanggil hinata dengan siul yang keras.

Fuuu'uuit… hinata yang tau kode yang diberikan naruto lalu berjalan menghampiri naruto.

Tap…tap…tap. Hinata Sudah datang, naruto yang melihat ada sebuah tuas putar seperti dijembatan sebelumnya mencoba mendekatinya dan melihat kebawah.

"sepertinya ini bisa digunakan" ucap naruto"

Hinata hanya memandangnya naruto yang melihat sebuah senyum harapan.

Tiba-tiba… matarlos(bunuh mereka) ucap para ganados musuh yang cukup banyak sekitar 15 menghampiri naruhina dengan membawa parit yang cukup besar seperti shikigami.

"hinata dengar kita bagi tugas, kau yang mengayuh tuas ini dan aku akan menahan mereka" ujar naruto.

"ta-tapi naruto –san mereka sangat banyak sekali" ucap hinata yang sedikit ragu.

"jangan khawatir, aku akan menahan mereka, paham" perintah naruto.

"ba-baiklah" ucap hinata lalu mulai mengayuh tuas tersebut krek…krek… sedangkan naruto menahan dan melindungi hinata dengan mengambil shotgunnya karena ganados mulai menghampiri naruto.

Dor…ckck. dor…ckck. dor…ck yang tersisa hanya tinggal satu ganados. Dor…ckck tembakan terakhir naruto dikepala ganados membuatnya tumbuh parasit seperti ular dengan gigi yang tajam dan siap akan melahap kepala naruto, dengan cepat naruto menghindar berguling kesamping dan melihat bekas batu yang hancur Karena serangan mulut dari kepala ganados yang menjadi ular tersebut menghancurkan lantai dengan sekejap.

"makhluk yang sangat berbahaya" ucap naruto sedikit was-was, mengambil membidik shotgunnya dor… head shot tembakan berhasil menghabisi musuh dengan cepat karena areal yang cukup dekat….(zreeeeng) bunyi selesai dari hinata juga yang sudah mengayuh tuas tersebut.

Naruto menghampiri hinata lalu mengarahkannya kearah pintu gerbang merah yang terkunci sebelumnya. Dor…. Duaaar pintu gerbang pun hancur dan naruhina segera bergegas masuk kearah pintu berikutnya. Kreeeet… masuk kedalam ruangan.

"tunggu" ucap naruto lalu berjalan keruangan atas berikutnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakkan matarlos (bunuh mereka) ucap salah satu ganados yang berjubah merah didampingi 2 anak buahnya, dengan cepat naruto mengambil braktailnya membidiknya kearah kaki musuh…dor…dor…

"arrgh" erang musuh kesakitan, dengan cepat naruto melakukan kick.

"hiaaat" teriak naruto kearah ganados dengan cepat dan kuat yang menyebabkan salah satu ganados kepalanya pecah dan yang lainnya terlempar kearah belakang dengan kuatnya ketika musuh sudah terjatuh naruto berlari dengan cepat kearah ganados yang jatuh tersebut dengan cepat mengambil dragon knifenya lalu menusuk kepala musuh jleeb…. Arrgh erang salah satu ganados mati lagi, tinggal ketuanya yang memakai jubah merah yang bangkit kembali untuk berdiri dan menyerang naruto hah..teriak ganados tersebut dengan menyerang naruto menggunakan bow arrownya kearah naruto tapi…dor kalah cepat karena naruto menyerangnya lebih cepat dari ganados tersebut yang membuatnya mati seketika.

"fuuuiit" siul naruto memanggil hinata, tap….tap…tap sampai dan bersama kembali.

Naruto melihat ada sebuah tanaman herb hijau dan velvet 2 yang berada diatas meja mengambilnya dan menyimpannya didalam tas kecil belakangnya.

skip time.

Melihat-lihat kekanan dan kekiri ada yang aneh bagi mereka berdua karena tak ada pintu sama sekali, hanya sebuah pedang emas yang tergantung didinding tembok.

"bagaimana ini naruto-san" Tanya hinata, tapi yang ditanya hanya diam karena sedang berpikir

*(jangan samakan yang kaya naruto yang asli ya bodoh dan ceroboh ya diransengan author)

Naruto akhirnya mencoba mengambil pedang tersebut dan melepasnya, sriiing… mata pisau yang tajam dan mengkilap bagaikan cermin.

"hinata coba kau letakkan pedang ini dipedang yang berada dilantai bawah tadi yang berwarna perak dan tukarkan pada tempanya" perintah naruto .

"ba-baiklah" ucap hinata yang mengerti, menerima pedang tersebut dan berjalan kebawah untuk ditukarkan posisi letak pedangnya.

Skip time.

"semoga perkiraanku tepat" ucapnya pelan memasukan tak…tak memasukan kembali kebagian semula..beberapa detik kemudian jreeeeng….pedang tersebut terangkat keatas bersama dindingnya sehingga muncul pintu berwarna merah.

"bagus, ayo hinata" ucapnya senang sambil meraih tangan hinata karena dugaannya benar tadi.

"i-iya" merona karena gugup dia diraih tangannya oleh naruto.

Tap…tap berjalan sesaat ada yang memanggil nama naruto.

"naruto" panggil gaara menghampiri naruhina.

"gaara" terkejut Karen gaara mengikutinya juga.

"aku punya kejutan untukmu" ucapnya sambil ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu tapi

"a-apa,oh siaal… tertinggal rupanya dilab sampelnya" geramnya karena lupa tak membawa barang yang ingin ditunjukkan ke naruto.

" sampel apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan" Tanya hinata.

"sampel dari komposisi parasit" ujar gaara.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang gaara dengan sedikit bingung.

"ok, jadi apakah menurutmu sebaiknya aku mengambilnya kembali atau tidak" Tanya gaara.

"yah"ucap naruto singkat.

"dan kamu". Tanya gaara kembali kearah hinata.

"yah" ucap hinata sedikit ragu.

"siaal, jadi aku harus kembali lagi kesana aku rasa mungkin aku tak bisa janji bisa bertemu dengan kalian" ujar gaara membalikkan badan.

"aku ikut denganmu, a- …" ujar hinata"

"tidak kau seorang wanita, kau harus tetap dengan naruto" ucap gaara sambil berjalan kembali ke village.

"mengapa aku bisa ceroboh seperti ini, aku rasa ini akan sedikit lebih sulit dari sebelumnya" gumam gaara sambil berjalan meninggalkan naruhina yang bingung.

Menghilangnya gaara dibalik pintu membuat naruhina terdiam sejenak.

"ayo kita pergi" ucap naruto menyadarkan hinata dan berjalan ke pintu besar.

"i-iya" ucap hinata mengikuti naruto.

Kreiiiit….. Tap….tap….tap…tiba-tiba terdengar suara tertawa dari seseorang disebuah altar diatas bangunan yang melihat ke naruhina bersama dua pengawalnya.

"hahaha... ah, aku tak menyangka ada seorang tamu istimewa" dari orang diatas altar.

"siapa kau.? " Tanya naruto.

"namaku sakuzi izuna, aku adalah dari raja dari pemimpin agama zealot disini dan aku mengabdi untuk raja jika kita berbicara sebentar.?" Jawab izuna.

" tidak terima kasih aku rasa kami akan pergi" ujar naruto dingin.

"sayang sekali padahal aku ingin kita berbicara,tapi kalian akan menjadi bagian dari kami atau mati" ujar izuna meninggalkan naruhina yang berada dibawah altar.

"aku tidak akan pernah mau jadi bagian dari mereka, tidak akan" ucap hinata.

"aku juga sam sepertimu, ayo kita lanjutkan" ujar naruto.

Tap..tap…tap… tiba-tiba jalan yang berada didepan tertutup sendiri (jreeeng).

"cih jalannya ditutup, tapi jalan ini memakai sebuah altar batu kuncinya sepertinya (sambil menyentuh ukiran batu yang menutup jalan tersebut" batin naruto melihat kekanan dan kekiri, melihat sebuah pintu berwarna coklat.

"naruto-san aku menemukan ini sambil memberikan sebuah kertas.

Chapter castle.

Aku bekerja sama dalam waktu yang cukup lama bersama madara untuk menciptakan mesin pembunuh, aku mengorbankan orang lain yang melawan karena dipaksa oleh madara dan izuna untuk menjadikan sebuah alat dan percobaan selama beberapa generasi pertama keluarga sakuzi menyimpan sampel terlarang dari las plagas selama berabad-abad dan dikembangkan oleh peneliti sabaku gaara untuk mengetahui tingkat kelemahan dan kelebihan dari parasit ini menciptakan monster baru bernama garrador yang hanya bisa mendengar tapi sangat agresif.

Anko mitarashi.

Memasukkan kedalam tas kertas tersebut.

"ayo hinata" ucap naruto ke hinata dan dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala.

Tap…tap…tap…. Kriiiiet…. Mencoba membuka pintu dan hasilnya nihil.

"sial, pintunya terkunci" ucap naruto lalu mencari jalan lainnya, melihat sebuah 2 tong kayu dan 2 peti kayu lalu menghancurkannya. Brak..brak…brak…brak… peluru handgun (10), peluru shotgun (5), gem bracelet (1), yang terakhir agak sedikit aneh bagi naruto karena bukan peluru handgun ataupun shotgun tapi peluru baru magnum (5).

"peluru yang aneh tapi lebih baik disimpan saja" batin naruto memasukkannya kedalam tas.

Tap…tap…tap…tap… berjalan sesaat melihat sebuah jalan yang terhlangi oleh 2 patung kuda yang mengeluarkan api.

"sekarang bagaimana naruto-san"Tanya hinata.

Naruto melihat kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari petunjuk yang bisa digunakan, naruto yang curiga melihat sesuatu yang mengkilap disebuah lukisan izuna lalu mengambilnya dan tepat sesuai dengan perkiraan.

"bagus, ayo hinata" ucap naruto dengan senyum datarnya.

"i-iya" mengikuti langkah naruto.

Tap…tap…tap…cklek.. krieeet…. Memasuki pintu yang sebelumnya terkunci.

"tunggu disini" ucap naruto ke hinata yang masih diatas tangga.

Tap..tap…tap berjalan ke bawah bangunan melihat sebuah tuas.

"mungkin ini bisa menghentikan keluar api dari patung kuda diatas" batin naruto.

Mendekati tuas tersebut dan naruto melihat seseorang yang diikat dengan rantai akan tetapi tak ada matanya, saat akan mendekati tuas tersebut… tiba-tiba goaaargh suara dari orang tersebut meraung seperti binatang buas.

Naruto yang terkejut mundur beberapa langkah tapi garrador yang mendengar suara langkah naruto lalu berlari kearah naruto wus…wus..wus… suara dari cakar besi ditangannya dengan perlahan naruto mundur kebelakang untungnya naruto menyadari serangan tersebut jadi tidak terkena serangan musuh.

"musuh yang sangat berbahaya sekali sepertinya memang dia tak bisa melihatku dari cara serangan yang membabi buta seperti itu" batin naruto mengambil braktailnya.

Dor..dor… mengincar kaki dan badan akan tetapi tak berpengaruh sama sekali dan menyebabkan garrador berlari kearah naruto, gooarh wus..wus…wus..wus… menyerang secara berlebihan tapi tak berhasil karena naruto berhasil menghindar dengan mundur perlahan kebelakang tanpa suara.

"sial, bagaimana cara mengalahkannya" batin naruto mencoba mencari kelemahan musuh.

Saat garrador mencari suara langkah kaki naruto kembali tanpa sengaja naruto melihat sebuah parasit yang menempel dibelakang punggung garrador.

"mungkin itu kelemahannya membidik dengan braktailnya kearah punggung garrador yang masih mencari suara langkah kaki naruto, dor…dor…. Arrrgh garrador yang kesakitan karena ditembak dipunggungnya mengetahui letak suara tembakan naruto.

"benar seperti perkiraanku" gumam naruto pelan.

Garrador berlari kearah naruto, naruto dengan cepat melakukan sliding kedepan untuk menghindari serangan garrador wus…wus…wus…wus… dengan cepat naruto berdiri dan membidik kembali ke garrador dor…dor…dor. Arrgggh akhirnya garradorpun mati, naruto segera menurunkan tuas dan melihat keatas kearah patung kuda yang mengeluarkan api sebelumnya dan akhirnya berhenti mengeluarkan api.

"Ayo hinata" ucap naruto.

"iya" jawab hinata.

Tap…tap…tap.. braaaak matarlos(bunuh mereka) teriakkan dari beberapa zealots dari belakang naruhina.

" ayo cepat" ucap naruto meraih tangan hinata berlari bersama.

"i-iya"

Membuka pintu besar tersebut dengan cepat, kriiieeeet…brum akan tetapi matarlos (bunuh mereka) teriakkan dari depan mereka dengan beberapa anak buahnya yang berjumlah 8 orang, 2 membawa arrow (panah), 2 memakai perisai kayu dengan sebuah bola besi duri dengan pegangan kayu dan 2 orang lagi membawa parit yang sangat besar.

"hinata tetap dibelakangku" perintah naruto.

"baik" ucap hinata berada dibelakang naruto.

Naruto membidik para zealots tersebut dor…dor….dor…dor…dor…dor… 2 musuh yang memakai perisai kayu akhirnya bisa dihancurkan oleh naruto perisainya. Dan mengambil shotgunnya dor…ckck…dor…ckck….dor….ckck tinggal 3 musuh yang tersisa, tiba-tiba arrgh sa-sakit terdengar erangan kesakitan dari belakang, naruto yang terkejut karena melihat hinata yang kesakitan dilengan kanannya terkena panah dari musuh.

"hinata" panggil naruto.

Naruto yang geram karena melihat hinata kesakitan dengan cepat naruto menembak dengan braktailnya kearah zealots jam 3. Dor…dor…dor…dor… kearah ganados tersebut yang membuat zealots tersebut mati dengan cara yang cukup sadis dengan kepala pecah dan dengan cepat menembak kembali kearah jam 9 dor..dor..dor..dor… membuat zealots satunya mati seperti zealots sebelumnya yang kepalanya pecah seperti sebelumnya. Pemimpin zealots yang melihat anak buahnya mati, berlari kearah naruto dengan cepat tapi naruto yang masih diselimuti aura dingin karena masih geram dengan cepat menembak kaki pemimpin zealots erang musuh dengan cepat naruto menusukkan dragon knifenya ke kepala musuh, jleeeb….arrgh musuh pun mati pisaunya kembali jleeb… memasukkan kedalam sarung pisaunya disamping lengan kiri dalam jaketnya lalu menghampiri hinata.

"kau tidak apa-apa hinata" Tanya naruto.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa, hanya luka kecil,arrgh" ucapnya sambil meringis.

"tunggu sebentar" ucap naruto sambil mengambil tanaman herb (H+R+Y) didalam tasnya lalu mengoleskannya ditangan hinata.

"arrgh,sa-sakit naruto-san" ringisnya.

"tahan sedikit, nanti kalau tak diobati kau tidak akan sembuh dan bisa infeksi" perintah naruto.

"ba-baik" ucap hinata dengan muka merona .

Ternyata dia orang yang baik.

Skip time.

"Selesai, ayo hinata" ucap naruto.

"iya"jawab hinata tap…tap..tap…melihat sebuah tuas yang besar didepan, naruto yang melihat hinata kesakitan akhirnya mengayuhnya sendiri. Krek….krek….krek.. jreng akhirnya jembatan terhubung, melanjutkan perjalanan kembali tap..tap…tap… naruhina yang melihat sebuah jembatan yang terputus bingung untuk mencari cara agar bisa sampai dipintu yang terputus karena didalam jembatan tersebut berada didalam kolam yang cukup dalam dan dibawahnya ada buaya besar dan ikan-ikan piranha.

"bagaimana kita bisa melewatinya" gumam naruto

"naruto-san aku melihat sebuah tuas diatas mungkin itu bisa digunakan" ucap hinata.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan hinata lalu melihat keatas tapi cukup tinggi untuk sampai disana dan sepertinya hanya bisa untuk satu orang untuk mencapainya.

"a-aku yang akan melakukannya" potong hinata seakan membaca pikiran naruto.

"a-apa, kau masih terluka hinata sebaiknya kau ist-" ujar naruto.

"kumohon" pintanya.

"huh, baiklah aku akan mengawasimu dari bawah dan usahakan lebih cepat hinata. Paham" ujar naruto.

"emgh" anggukan kepala tanda setuju, berjalan kearah tuas diatas bangunan tersebut lalu naruto menurunkan badannya setengah dan menyuruh hinata naik keatas pundaknya lalu bediri agar hinata bisa meraih bangunan yang cukup tinggi.

"nggih, huh tolong awasi aku" ucap hinata lalu berlari kearah tuas tersebut.

Naruto mengambil posisi ditengah bangunan sambil mengawasi jika ada yang akan menyerang hinata atau menculiknya. Tiba-tiba brak…suara pintu yang dibuka dari arah tempar hinata dan dari arah kanan naruto terbuka secara bersamaan….. matarlos (bunuh mereka), tangkap mereka (haz que) teriak para zealots menghampiri hinata dan ada juga ang menghampiri naruto, mencoba menahan mereka dengan menembaknya dari jarak yag cukup jauh, dor…dor..dor….dor…dor…. reload peluru kembali dor…dor…dor…dor….dor…dor… dor… berdatangan kembali zealots yang habis dibunuh naruto.

"sial, banyak sekali mereka, ternyata sulit sekali bertahan dan melindungi hinata" gumamnya.

Jreeeng byuur… bunyi dari jembatan yang sudah terhubung sudah berhasil naik keatas hanya tinggal satu tuas lagi.

Ada salah satu zealots yang berlari dengan membawa parit dan secara tiba-tiba melemparnya kearah naruto dengan cekatan naruto berguling kesamping untuk menghindari parit terbang yang diarahkan kenaruto. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dengan cepat naruto menembak kaki zealot tersebut arrrgh.. erang musuh masih memegang kakinya yang kesakitan, naruto mendekatinya dan melakukan suplex, memegang pinggang musuh lalu menariknya kebelakang punggung naruto (seperti smack) creshh… kepala musuh pun pecah. Hiiiat… naruto berdiri kembali sambil salto kedepan.

"naruto-san" teriak hinata. Naruto bergegas menghampiri hinata.

"ikkhgh" pekik pelan hinata karena melompat ditangkap oleh naruto.

"ayo cepat" ucap naruto.

"iya" jawab hinata.

Berlari bersama dan membuka pintu didepan, kreeeiiit…..jrek. tap….tap….tap…tap, berjalan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"uhuk…uhuk…uhuk…(melihat ditangannya yang ada darah segar)" hinata terkejut.

"kau tidak apa-apa" Tanya naruto mencoba menyentuh pundak hinata.

"aku baik-baik saja, menjauh dariku berlari meninggalkan naruto." jawab hinata.

"hinata tung-…" ucap naruto mencoba menenangkan hinata.

tiba-tiba sriiing…..

"kyah" teriak hinata, jalan yang dilewati hinata ternyata adalah perangkat jeruji tombak besi, sriiiing… muncul kembali dari bawah lantai, hinata yang terkejut pun berlari secepat yang dia mampu, sriiing….sriiiing….sriiing dan hinata yang kelelahan berlari akhirnya bersender di tembok, huh….huh….huh… tiba – tiba. Jreeeng.

"kyaaa"teriak hinata. karena terperangkat oleh jebakan yang berada ditembok sehingga tangan dan kakinya terikat dibesi.

"hinata" panggil naruto.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan, kyaaaahh" ujarnya dan tiba-tiba tembok berbalik secara otomatis sehingga hinata tidak terlihat kembali.

" jangan khawatir hinata, aku akan datang menyelamatkanmu" teriak naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Part 3-2. (sakura haruno).

Terima kasih atas reviewnya mina maaf ane sibuk banget (sok ibuk banget).

Ini dia chapter selanjutnya, jadi gak usah banyak omong lagi cekidot.

Selamat bingung.

Disclaimer : naruto by masashi khisimoto

Resident evil by CAPCOM (saya pinjem dulu ya pak HIROYUKI KOBAYASHI''puppyeyes'' # Digampar)

It's real : resident evil by sora k. kira.

Pairing : naruto namikaze, hinata hyuuga and sakura haruno.

Genre : romance, horror.

Rate : T+

Author : Muhammad dhani

Warning : OC,OOC, AU, MISSTYPOS, ABAL-ABAL PASARAN, ETC. Don't like don't read.

Kriiing… (tiba-tiba) bunyi dari gadget agent R.P.D yah dialah namikaze naruto lalu mengangkatnya.

"ino aku butuh bantuan darimu lokasi ku di..." ucap naruto yang dipotong seseorang.

"hahaha…" tawa seseorang.

"izuna, bagaimana bisa kau…" ucap naruto dipotong lagi.

"aku membajak saluran radio mu dengan Negara amerika jadi kau tak bisa meminta bantuan kemanapun, oh ya aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa kau akan bertemu dengan serangga kesayanganku setelah ini" ujar izuna.

"terima kasih atas peringatannya,dimana kau menahan hinata" Tanya naruto dengan nada dingin.

"oh jadi dia terkena jebakan luar biasaku, jangan khawatir dia ditempat yang aman sekarang. Aku ingin lihat apakah kau bisa melewati serangga kesayanganku ini" ujar izuna dengan senyum kemenangan lalu mematikan gadgetnya.

komunikasi terputus, naruto memasukan gadgetnya lalu berjalan kearah pintu sebelah kanannya, kreeeeit… melihat sebuah drum kayu menghancurkannya brak…brak… diambilnya 2 Spinel didalam drum tersebut berjalan tap…tap…tap, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut langkah kaki byur…buyur…byur…byur di ujung lorong. Naruto yang curigapun mendekati ujung lorong tersebut menyiapkan braktailnya tap…tap…tap… tetapi tidak ada naruto yang merasa dibelakang akan menyerangnya membalikkan badannya muncul serangga seperti belalang besar…. akkkhrrgggh serangga tersebut meraung dan meludahkan air liurnya dari mulutnya kea rah naruto, naruto yang hanya melihat sekilas makhluk tersebut tak sempat untuk menghindar terkena air liurnya dan menendang naruto yang terlempar ketembok bruuk.

"akkkhrrg, sial makhluk ini berbahaya sekali air liurnya seperti alcohol tingkat tinggi" ringis naruto berdiri kembali sambil membersihkan air liur serangga tersebut, lalu mencoba untuk membidik musuh sayangnya musuh sudah menghilang kembali.

"sial dia menghilang, kalau seperti ini aku bisa mati disini, aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat ini" ujar naruto.

berlari menuju pintu braak.. dibukanya pintu dengan kasarnya akibat tendangan naruto dan ternyata ada tangga, tapi digenangi air dan dikunci pula oleh gembok.

"sial, kenapa digenagi air pintunya" geram naruto melihat kanan dan kiri dan melihat tempat penyaringan air.

" mungkin itu bisa digunakan" ujarnya.

berlari kearah kiri tap…tap…tap, braak…pintu dibuka dengan kasarnya lalu menutup kran pipa air agar airnya turun. Kreek…kreeek…kreek… airpun berkurang sedikit demi sedikit hingga airnya habis… seragga - serangga mulai mendekati ….akkkhrgggh suara dari erangan pun keluar pintu dengan kerasnya braaak… ada musuh yang mulai menyerang naruto dengan cepat naruto menendangnya sebelum dia tertangkap oleh tangan serangga tersebut.

"hiaat" geram naruto.

Sehingga serangga tersebutpun menabrak temannya yang berada dibelakang akibat terlempar tendangan naruto.

"aku tak punya urusan dengan kalian" ucap naruto lalu berlari kearah tangga yang sebelumnya tergenangi air.

Bruk,tap…tap..tap.. brak…menghancurkan pintu yang menghadang lalu berlari kembali kearah tangga dan, braaak… sriiiing….sriiiing…sriiing. naruto terkejut karena didepannya ada 3 sebuah alat janggal yang besar. Akkkkhhrgh….(suara serangga mulai mengejar naruto).

"aku harus cepat" ujarnya.

Tap…wussh….sriiing…sriiiing..tap..tap. berhasil karena telah melewati alat janggal…. Berjalan menaiki tangga tak…tak..tak…membuka pintu, kreeeeeiiit..ckck. naruto mendengar suara aneh seseorang dari bawah tangga lalu bersembunyi dibalik tiang bangunan castle.

"apa ada musuh sebaiknya aku awasi" ucap naruto sambil mengintip dengan teropongnya benar dugaanya ada rombongan zealots yang sedang berdoa dengan sesembahan sebuah jantung manusia yang tertancap disebuah salib khas agama mereka. Naruto mengambil hand grenadenya lalu melemparnya….tak..beberapa detik kemudian…duuuar…. Kumpulan musuh pun mati seketika lalu naruto turun dari lantai atas tap…. dan betapa beruntugnya dia menemukan spinel yang banyak dan satu kalung kura-kura berwarna merah dengan berlian dimatanya dari para zealots yang dibunuh naruto.

"bagus" ujarnya sambil mengambil semua spinel dan kalung kura-kura milik ketuanya yang mati tersebut.

Sudah selesai naruto menaiki tangga kembali dan bertemu dengan kakuzu kembali.

"ada yang bisa kubantu naruto-san" ucap kakuzu.

Dijawab dengan anggukan kepala naruto, lalu menjual semua treasure yang didapat dan mengganti shotgunnya dengan senjata baru tmp dengan kapasitas peluru lebih banyak ditambah pelurunya sudah tidak ditemukan kembali lagi jadi lebih baik diganti,pikir naruto, acara tranksaksi pun berjalan.

Skip time.

"selamat datang kembali" ucap kakuzu.

"yah" ucap naruto.

Narutopun meninggalkan kakuzu, memasuki pintu…kreeet…ckck. Naruto berjalan maju kedepan dan ternyata sudah dicegat oleh 2 zealots yang membawa parit besar, naruto dengan cepat membidik dengan tmpnya detdetdet,…crashhh kepala musuh pun pecah satu mati, tinggal satu yang membawa panah arrownya hah,.menembak dengan panahnya dengan cepat naruto menunduk untuk menghindari serangan zealots tersebut dan membidiknya dengan tmpnya detdetdet… crash…tumbuh parasit seperti kepala ular yang besar dengan cepat naruto menembaknya kembali det..det.. zealots tersebut kepalanya pecah akibat tembakan naruto. Lalu memasuki sebuah pintu yang berada disebelah kanan tap…tap…tap…tap…, braak….. pintu ditendang dengan kencangnya mengenai musuh yang memakai perisai , naruto yang melihat kesempatan tersebut melakukan tendangan yang kuat.

"hiiat" geram naruto.

Hingga kepala musuh pecah, menghampiri ketua zealots yang memakai baju merah dengan memakai topeng kepala domba tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu,braaak…. Pintu dibuka dengan kasar, tetapi tak mudah karena ketua musuh sering melarikan diri jika naruto mendekat untuk menjaga jarak dan sekarang musuh berada dekat pintu berwarna abu-abu yang terkunci.

"sial, dia selalu lari jika aku dekati aku harus melumpuhkan gerakannya" gumam naruto

Membidik kaki musuh yang masih berlari. Det…det dan,…arrrghhh (geram musuh kesakitan) karena berhasil menembak musuh dikaki sehingga terjatuh, naruto berlari cepat menghampiri ketua musuh yang mulai bangkit kembali untuk melarikan diri, wuuush… jleeeb lemparan dragon knifenya head shot mengenai bagian belakang kepala musuh yang membuatnya mati seketika. Lalu naruto mengambil kunci yang berada dilehernya berjalan kembali kearah pintu yang sebelumnya terkunci dan terlihat sebuah 4 gambar lukisan dan 4 tombol.

"bagaimana cara melakukannya" gumam naruto, lalu mencoba menyamakan lukisannya.

Melihat ada 3 gambar yang berbeda manusia mau dipenggal kepalanya, digantung,dan diikat disalib.

"mungkin seperti ini" ujarnya menekan tombol 1,2,3,4 secara berurutan dan jreeeeng….ckck. muncul sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang tertutup oleh tembok sebelumnya.

"bagus" ucapnya.

lalu berjalan kearah pintu yang berhasil terbuka karena menyelesaikan puzzle tersebut,tap…tap…tap…Kreeittt…ckck, naruto yang merasa aneh karena langkah kakinya menjadi hitam oleh bayangan hitam lalu melihat keatas.

"aku tak menyangka kau hebat juga" ujar izuna disamping ada pengawalnya kanan dan kiri.

"lebih baik kita selesaikan ini secara pria, jika kau seorang yang hebat" ucap naruto datar

"aaah, kau memang orang yang sedikit kasar tuan namikaze, aku rasa tak perlu itu karena las plagas akan menguasaimu cepat atau lambat dan kau akan menjadi bagian dari kami" ujar izuna.

"aku tak akan mau bekerja untuk orang yang menggunakan manusia untuk senjata terutama las plagas ini, dan aku akan membereskanmu dengan segera" ujar naruto.

Secara tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dari sebelah kanan dan kiri, jreeeng…jen, hah dengus para zealots sekitar 10 orang, naruto terkejut karena semua musuhnya memakai senjata dan narutopun dikepung. Dan pintu yang sebelumnya dilaluinya tertutup trails besi dan pintu dilantai atas arah jam 2

"temani orang amerika ini untuk bermain, kawan" ujar izuna meninggalkan naruto.

"acabar con el" ucap para kumpulan zealots dengan membawa parit yang besar.

Naruto yang melihat itu dengan cepat melempar hand grenadenya tak… beberapa detik kemudian, Duuuuar… para zealots pun mati semua yang menghadang naruto sebelumnya tinggal dua musuh yang memakai panah yang mulai menyerang naruto dengan panahnya dari atas tangga tak…tak…. Bunyi serangan panah yang meleset sasaran karena menancap di tembok tiang kecil bangunan. Naruto mencoba membidiknya dengan tmpnya tapi selalu musuh bersembunyi dan menyerang yang membuatnya sulit untuk ditembak.

"sial aku harus membuat pergerakannya berhenti, tapi bagaimana caranya.?" Gumam naruto.

Melihat sekeliling dan melihat lampu minyak yang bertengger diatasnya, naruto mencoba menembaknya agar terjatuh, det…det… traaaang… 'arrrrgggh' kepanasan zealots yang terkena lampu minyak tersebut membuat badannya seperti orang yang terbakar yang membuatnya mati.

"bagus tinggal satu lagi" ujar naruto.

Melihat posisi yang sama seperti musuh yang sebelumnya dibunuhnya, naruto melakukan hal yang sama kembali yaitu menembak lampu minyak kembali, det….det… 'arrrrggghhhh' ringis musuh karena badannya terbakar dan mengakhiri hidupnya.

"bagus" ucap naruto.

Lalu mulai berjalan kelantai atas tap…tap….tap…. pintu sebelah kanan terkunci dan mencari pintu lain tap….tap…tap… kreeeeiiiit…ckck, memasukinya ada sebuah guci besar lalu menghancurnya dengan dragon knifenya, traaaang…. Ada sebauah tombol lalu menekannya,cklek… terdengar diluar ruangan yang sebelumnya sedikit berisik muncul sebuah altar dan ada sebuah peti berwarna biru, naruto segera keluar,saat akan mau keluar pintu dia dihadang kembali oleh dua zealots yang membawa peluncur rocket launcher, naruto yang terkejut akan hal itu dengan cepat dia mundur kebelakang.

Untuk menghindari tembakan rocket tersebut, wuuuus…..duuuuuaaaar… sesudah mereka menembak naruto segera menghampiri musuh tersebut, braaaak… pintu dibuka dengan kasarnya,tap…tap…tap…tap, sesudah jaraknya cukup lalu mulai menembaknya detdetdetdetdet…. Satu musuh mati, hanya satu lagi membidik kembali detdetdetdet…. Craaashhh, muncul parasit dari kepala zealots kepala ular, menembak kembali det…det… ringis musuh kesakitan dikepalanya, naruto segera berlari kearah musuh lalu melakukan suplex.

"hiiiat" geram naruto membanting kepala musuh ke belakang badan naruto lalu salto kedepan.

Melanjutkan perjalanan kearah peti biru, tap…tap….tap…. cklek membuka peti tersebut dan terlihat arca batu lion tail lalu mengambilnya.

Jreeeng….. jeg. Pintu yang sebelumnya tertutup oleh besi trails terbuka kembali naruto segera berjalan menuju pintu tersebut, tap….tap…tap…kreiiiiit…ckck Melihat 2 pintu disebelah kiri dan mencoba menghampiri pintu sebelah kiri.

"sial terkunci dari dalam" geram naruto

akhirnya naruto membuka pintu yang lurus, kreeeiiit…ckck..tap…tap….kreiiiit….ckck 2 pintu dilewati…tap….tap…tap… melihat banyaknya drum yang menutup jalannya, naruto pun menghancurkan semua drum yang berada didepannya dengan dragon knifenya dan injakkan kaki brak…brak…brak..brak…brak…brak

skip time.

Mengambil peluru handgun (25), tanaman herb (1), spinel ( 2) dan uang 5000, memasukkan ketas kecil lalu berjalan kembali, tap…tap…tap.. membuka pintu besar, kreiiiit…ckck…tap….tap… naruto melihat ada sebuah taman labirin yang cukup besar lalu melanjukan kembali berjalan….tap…tap…tap… ckck.

"sial pintunya terkunci dan kuncinya sepertinya berupa arca" gumam naruto.

melihat cetakkan kunci berbentuk angka 8, mungkin kuncinya ada didalam taman tersebut , berjalan untuk memasuki castle. Kriiiing… suara dari gadget naruto lalu mengangkatnya.

"oh rupanya kau masih hidup tuan namikaze, kau sepertinya sudah sampai tamanku, bagaimana dengan tamanku apakah bagus" ujar izuna.

"kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku denga mudah, " ucap naruto datar.

"oh baiklah, ku harap binatang kesayanganku yang lucu bis bermain denganmu atau mungkin kau bisa jadi makanan mereka" ujar izuna.

"hal seperti itu tak akan terjadi padaku" ucap naruto dingin.

"kita lihat saja nanti, kau akan mati disini bersama dengn 2 tikus penyusup yang berada didalam castleku ini" ujarnya lalu mematikan gadgetnya.

"dua tikus siapa yang dimaksudnya, mungkin aku dan gaara yang dimaksudnya" gumam naruto.

Lalu memasukkan kembali gadgetnya kedalam tas memasuki labirin ada 2 jalan satu kiri dan satu lagi kanan dahulu, akhirnya naruto mengambil jalan yang sebelah kanan dulu kreeeittt… membuka pintu…tap…tap….tap…. melangkah dan melihat sebuah kolam air kecil,naruto pun mendekati kolam tersebut dan mengambil arca batu yang bentuknya sama persis dengan dipintu sebelumnya, ketika akan kembali kerute yang sebelah kiri naruto dihadang anjing yang sudah bermutasi dengan diatasnya ada parasit…gggrrrrrh.. guk…guk… berlari kearah naruto, tak mau mengalah naruto pun mengambil tmpnya membidik dua anjing tersebut dengan …. detdetdetdetdetdet… berhasil dan berhasil membunuh 2 anjing tersebut kembali kerute sebelumnya, tap…tap…tap…tap kerute kiri dan sampai disebuah bangunan tingkat ada air mancur sama seperti yang dirute kanan sebelumnya dan mengambil arca yang satunya.

Guk….guk….guk…guk banyak anjing yang lepas dari kurungannya dan berlari kearah naruto. Naruto pun segera berlari kepintu keluar dan meletakkan hand grenade ditengan jalan yang ia lewati, beberapa detik kemudian duar….anjing-anjing yang mengikuti naruto pun mati semua.

"bagus" ucap naruto.

meninggalkan anjing-anjing mati. Tap…tap…tap… sampai dipintu lalu memasukkan 2 arca pintu tersebut jreeeng….ckck. narutopun masuk kedalam… (tiba-tiba )ada yang menodong naruto dengan senjata api pnisher milik seseorang.

"angkat tanganmu dan menyerahlah sekarang" ucap seorang wanita.

"maaf aku tak bisa melakukan itu" ujar naruto.

"aku perintahkan angkat tanganmu sekarang" ancam wanita tersebut dengan siap mengambil ancang-ancang menembak.

Naruto yang situasinya sedikit kurang menguntungkan, dengan cepat mencari kesempatan lalu memutar badannya dan menangkap tangan orang tersebut dan menahan ruang geraknya, 'arrrrgh' ringis orang tersebut, tapi orang tersebut tak mau mengalah dia melakukan lompatan kebelakang sambil menahan tangan kirinya sebagai pijakan bergerak (salto kebelakang) , pistol tersebut pun terlempar keatas, naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam dia mengambil pisau belatinya dan berlari kearah wanita tersebut, tap….tap… tap saat wanita tersebut berhasil mendapatkan punishenya dan siap menodongkan pistolnya ke naruto, tapi naruto lebih cepat karena sudah menahan pistol punisher dari tangan orang tersebut dengan tangan kiri naruto dan tangan kanan naruto untuk mengancam leher wanita tersebut jika dia melakukan tindakan yang berbahaya dengan pisaunya.

"jika kau ingin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti itu lagi kau harus lebih cepat lagi dariku dan kita bisa bicarakan dengan tenang" ujar naruto mengambil punisher wanita tersebut lalu membuang slot isi pelurunya dan melemparnya.

"naruto, lama tak berjumpa" ucap wanita tersebut sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"sakura, jadi benar dugaanku" ucap naruto.

"benar, tentang apa.?" Tanya sakura.

"kau bekerja untuk nagato" ujar naruto.

"aku hanya menjalankan sebuah misi" ucap sakura sambil menjatuhkan kacamatanya secara diam-diam.

"mengapa sakura" ucap naruto.

"apa maksudmu.?" Tanya sakura.

"mengapa kau disini, apa yang ingin kau cari" Tanya naruto kembali.

"hn" gumam sakura.

Triiiing….secara tiba-tiba kacamata yang dipakai sakura meledak menjadi cahaya yang sangat terang dan menjadi asap sehingga membutakan penglihatan naruto sesaat. Sakura menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur dan mengambil punishernya.

" sampai berjumpa kembali" ujarnya meninggalkan naruto didalam kamar.

"sakura" panggil naruto melihatnya kabur dari jendel castle.

Akhrinya selesai juga mohon reviewnya …

Maaf jika terlambat saya sibuk banget kuliah nih.

Terima kasih atas reviewnya semua. Nanti saya akan buat lagi kelanjutannya.


End file.
